


Surrendering to His Embrace

by Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romance, Unique pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy/pseuds/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worlds collide when John meets Harry. From the first time he met the green eyed, quick wit man he wanted him. Harry has everything John is looking for in a partner. Will Harry give in and Surrender to his Embrace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Green Eyed Man

**Author's Note:**

> still do not own Harry Potter & Co. nor do I own the sexy Wrestlers from the WWE universe
> 
> I'm trying my hand and imagination with different crossovers and pairing. I know some writers would omit the magical part in this story. But I really love the concept of magic mixing in with other worlds. I hope you like this.

_**Thoughts are in italics** _

Professional superstar John Cena and his best friend Randy Orton sit in the conference room with their creative team going over the tag team match they have coming up in three weeks between them and the Miz and Sheamus. This will be the first of many meetings, as a rule Randy and John like to work out a script before jumping into the ring. It is no secret that he and Randy are best friends in and out of the ring. The script so far has John and Randy arguing over a rumor. This will break them up and have them wrestle against each other with John coming out the loser.

A rematch will be announced by the new General Manager (GM) where John will win, the Miz and Sheamus will jump John after his win causing Randy to help his friend in the ring. Then there will be a big matchup between all four men the same night with Miz and Sheamus against John and Randy. That will be the main event in Providence, RI. The script is not yet complete; there are holes that need to be plugged which is why John and Randy are here working on it. Later when they have their side of the script in place they will meet with Miz and Sheamus to work out their additions. The door to the conference room opens and in walks John's weakness, Harrison JP Black or Harry, along with his brother Draco Black also known as Drake.

Draco and Harry are not wrestlers but physical therapists who started working for the company last month under contract. Harry as he likes to be called is gorgeous, with raven shoulder length hair and the greenest eyes John has ever seen. While his brother has almost unnaturally blonde hair, the kind that girls can only dream about getting from a bottle, with striking blue-grey eyes. Harry is short about 5'5 to John 6'2 and has a body that would fit perfectly in his arms. The black jeans Harry is wearing today fit his legs and ass quite well, John is hoping Harry will drop something just so John could stare at his delectable ass when he bends down to pick it up. The navy blue button down shirt does nothing to hide Harry's compact physique; the two buttons open at the top show a hairless chest and John has to wonder if the rest of Harry is hairless too. A silver chain with what looks like a howling wolf settles nicely on his chest.

"Mike," Harry says not looking up at the other occupants in the room. "Dray and I went over the paperwork you sent me, we need to set up appointments for each person, also I need some clarification on a few things." He rattles off still scanning the paperwork in his hands. Now John has never been one to get turned on just from hearing someone speak before. But Harry's British accent does it for him. "Bloody hell, I brought the wrong damn papers." And with that he walks back out as suddenly as he walked in, leaving everyone wondering what just happened.

Mike, the head of our creative team, looks at Draco who sat down and asks. "Does he do things like that often?"

Draco for his part does not look confused by the question, but asks as if he does not know what Mike is referring to. "Do what?"

"Walk into a room starts rambling-"

"Drifts off into his own world." Draco says with a chuckle. "Yes, you get used to it."

Randy, who is sitting beside John, clears his throat and shifts in his chair. No one can mistake the heated looks Randy gives Draco. To say that he and his best friend are attracted to the two Brits is an understatement. They have not had many interactions with the men but from the moment John saw Harry he wanted him in the worst and best way. Randy isn't any better, smitten from the instant he was introduced to Draco.

"So what did we interrupt?" asks Draco breaking into John's thoughts.

"We are going over a tag team match between John and myself with the Miz and Sheamus." Randy answers, speaking up for the first time.

Draco crosses his arms across his chest, "Are you sure that's wise? After all you had a table fall on your knee in last week's match against Edge, not to mention last night when John Henry literally smashed you into the mat."

"I'm fine, it's what I do." Randy answers with a shrug.

Draco raises a perfectly arched brow, "In any case it would be best if Harry or I check you out then. You should also have Neville give you a herbal massage before you go into the ring again." Then he looks at John, "That goes for you too, I'm pretty sure your body is smarting after falling off a ladder in last night's match." Draco's brows crease together as if suddenly realizing something. "Since Neville is not here, I'm sure Harry would be willing to rub out any sore spots you might have." Drake says in a business like tone, not noticing the way John shifts in his chair at hearing the words rub and Harry in the same sentence.

Randy and John can do nothing but nod. Since the Black brothers and their friend Neville Zabini started last month many of the wrestlers have noticed the three men take no lip from them when it comes to their health, no matter how big the wrestlers are. It had been a shock to see Sheamus being reprimanded for not keeping in touch with his cousins Bill and Charlie and the devil twins whoever they are. John watches as Draco pulls out his cellphone and starts to schedule appointments for both Randy and himself just as Harry walks back into the room.

"Alright then, sorry about earlier." He says and finally looks up and John becomes mesmerized by those startling green eyes that always seem to have an edge of sadness in them. "Oh, I didn't realize you guys were here." He says looking from John to Randy.

"Didn't you look at the name on the documents?" Draco asks.

"Of course I did you prat, I just didn't know they would be at this meeting." Harry tells him with a raised eyebrow. John could have sworn they took lessons from Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson on how to do the eyebrow raise thing.  _However, when The Rock does it, it annoys the hell out me, but when Harry does it, it makes me hot._

"We are sitting right here you know, it is only proper to address the others in the room." John says getting Harry's attention.

Harry looks from Draco to him, "Ask Draco, he will tell you I have never been proper in my whole life."

"It's true, I think at times he was raised in a bloody barn."

'Aren't you guys brothers?" Randy asks just as John says, "You need to be taught a lesson in manners."

"And who is going to teach it to me, you?" Harry scoffs; it does not go unnoticed that the brother question is ignored. "I'm here to do the job I was hired to do. Nothing more nothing less, if you don't like my attitude tough shit."

And that right there is what gets John hot and horny for the green eyed man, the attitude and the fact that he does not back down from him. Since the first time they spoke he and Harry have done nothing but throw snide comments back and forth. John knows why he does it: watching Harry's eyes change from sorrowful to fiery and ready for a fight is one of the hottest things John has ever seen. He cannot get enough of it. Any other Alpha male would see and take it as a direct challenge to his dominance. But to John he sees and hears the submissive need in Harry. One that is crying out to be trained loved and cared for but while still holding onto his identity.

The meeting goes on with Mike, Harry and Draco discussing Randy and John's various injuries and what they need to watch out for. John loves his job but he also likes knowing he and the others are safe on the mat. Injuries are sustained and expected yes but if they can avoid getting killed in the process that is all the better. Getting your head done in by a chair is not as pleasing as it looks when your opponent gets a bit excited and hits you a little too hard and leaves you with a concussion. Choreographed or not, the hits are very real. Thirty minutes later the meeting is over and Harry gets up to leave and John cannot seem to help himself. "Today will be your first lesson in manners." John states. "When a meeting is over you raise from your chair shake hands with those you had the meeting with," John tells him with his hand stretched out waiting for Harry to shake it.

Harry looks at him then his out stretched hand, then turns to Draco to shake his hand. "It was nice meeting with you today Draco." Draco rolls his eyes at Harry's antics. He does the same to Mike then Randy and without saying another word turns and leaves the room with John's hand still waiting for a handshake. Draco nods his head and follows behind Harry.

"Why must you piss him off every time you see him?" Mike groans. "Seriously John?"

Randy chuckles beside him, "Mike's right you know, that's not the way to get him the way you want him."

John turns and looks to Randy, ignoring Mike's earlier question about pissing Harry off. "It's the thrill of the chase my friend. I'm in no rush to get him; I will have him right where I want him in time." John says with an arrogant smile.

"Well whatever you do," Mike interrupts. "Don't break his heart or Vince will break you. Not to mention Sheamus."

"I have no intention of doing that. You see fellas," John says walking over to the door, "I plan on making that man my husband." That statement shocks Mike, but not Randy in the least because he knows exactly how John feels about Harry since the first time he saw him. If John remembers correctly, his words to his best friend after seeing Harry were, "That man right there will be the first and if I have my way the only Mr. John Cena."

HP/JC***************HP/JC****************HP/JC**********************************HP/JC*****************HP/JC********************HP/JC

One week later Harry and Draco sit in there makeshift office in the WWE main office going over their travel plans for the next wrestling match in Florida. Both Harry and Draco agree that this will be a great trip to bring Scorpius and Teddy with. They will not be far from Disney World. There is also a magical community where they will be able to stay. With all that went down in Wizarding Britain after the fall of Voldemort, Harry and Draco's lives had been a living hell. There were so many secrets that came to light, so many deaths. Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Ron, and many others that Harry and Draco considered friends and family. Poor Draco got it the worst, caught in the middle of trying to protect his mother and being a spy for the Light.

"Draco, I miss the boys." Harry says out of the blue.

"Why don't you call Dobby and ask him how they are doing?"

"Dobby!" Harry yells. Dobby pops into the office. "How are Teddy and Scorp, Dobby?"

"Master Ted and Master Scorp are napping, great Harry Potter-Black, Sir."

"They must have tired themselves out."

"Yes, Master Malfoy-Black. Dobby and Winky takes extra care of the little ones. The young Masters also did their learning with Mistress Black-Tonks."

"Very well Dobby. Please keep me up to date on Winky, we don't want her to start drinking again."

"Winky is being good Master Harry. Taking care of a family is Winky's joy."

"What about you Dobby, are you ok?"

"Dobby is a free elf and enjoys working for Master Harry and Master Dragon. Dobby is free to come and go if he wishes."

"Thanks Dobby." Harry says. "Can you inform Andromeda that we will not be home for dinner tonight. Draco and I have a meeting. Also make sure Teddy and Scorp know."

"Yes Master Harry."

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing Draco?"

"I do. If we need to, we will have to cut all ties." Draco answers, "We have to move all the contents in the vaults. Blaise and Neville already have."

"I'm trusting your judgement on this. But there are so many things in those vaults Draco." Harry whines. "What time are we meeting with Greenclaw?"

"Don't pout Harrison, it's unbecoming of a Black. I know you're worried but what do we have to go back to?" Draco reprimands him. "Everyone we care about is here, focus on that Harry." Draco pauses. "We meet with Greenclaw at six. I got a letter from Griphook that Greenclaw will have everything we need. Stop worrying about it."

"I guess you're right. We've been here for a couple of years, I guess it's enough time to decide if we want to stay here or not. Okay, we have about one hour before we have to meet with Greenclaw; how about we finish up here then go get something to eat? Who knows how long it will take to finish the transfers." Harry gets quiet then asks. "Do you ever feel as if we are running from our own ghosts? That if we stayed and faced up to everything, things would have worked out in the end?" Harry hates the vulnerability he hears in his voice.

"Sometimes." Draco whispers. "I just know I could not stay there. I had to leave, not just for me but for Scorpius. I could not raise him around all the hate that came with the Malfoy name. Lucius tainted the name Malfoy and at the moment I do not see a way to put it back to rights."

"You are not your father Dray. You are nothing like him and in time people would have realized that. I hope you know that. No matter how many times Bella tried to drill it in your head."

"Bellatrix was an evil bitch Harry, I'm glad she is dead. I only wish it could have been me who killed her and not Hermione as it cost her her life. And I know now that I am not my father." Draco says with what sounds like venom in his voice. "The man was a selfish bastard and he deserved what he got, the kiss was too good for him. He caused so many deaths Harry and what he did is hanging over my head, over Scorp's head. The things he forced me to do, how did he expect me to live with it, with myself? The nightmares we suffered through, the nightmares we still have."

"I know how you feel Draco, and we've been over this time and time again. No matter what we have done, we cannot bring back the ones we lost. I still see the look in Voldemort's eyes when I killed him. So many people died for something so senseless. I became a mad man's obsession. Everyday I look into Teddy's eyes and see Remus and Tonks and think if only they had listened to me. Every day I look in the mirror I see Sirius' face looking back at me and I beat myself up for not learning how to block Voldemort. I still see the hurt on Molly's face when I had to tell her that Ron got killed saving Hermione's life and all I could do was stand there and watch. I could do nothing. We lost so many people and yet the ones we saved turned their backs on us."

"You know Harry I never thought about how you felt in school when Severus would compare you to James and inadvertently Sirius. Back then before I went to the Light, all I saw was what Lucius wanted me to see and nothing else. The times I got you in trouble with Severus to ease my ego, I did not realize then how much he hated your father. I can't tell you how sorry I am for the things I did or the things he did." Harry found out on his seventeenth birthday, about the lie that was concocted by three people, James and Lily Potter and Sirius.

FLASHBACK

_When James and Lily got married and decided they wanted children early, James found out he was infertile, no amount of magic could reverse the effects. When James told Sirius of his problem and his and Lily's desire for children even if it is just one, Sirius volunteered to supply his sperm in order to get Lily pregnant. James was overjoyed and appreciative of his friend's generous offer. James went home and told Lily of Sirius' idea. Lily was thrilled with the idea, yet she had only one concern, if the child came out look like Sirius, would the world judge her and see her as an adulteress?_

_James and Sirius eased her worry and told her that if the child did indeed look like Sirius, James would blood adopt the child, changing his features. With that settled they decided how to start the process. Lily would ingest a potion with Sirius's sperm in hopes of getting her pregnant. After the fourth unsuccessful attempt, James suggested that Lily and Sirius sleep together. Both Sirius and Lily were against the idea at first until James talked them both into it. Sirius had one stipulation however, James would be a part of it. James agreed._

_For four weeks Lily, James and Sirius were intimate with each other. James watched as his friend made love to his wife for those three weeks, waiting for the spark of jealousy to flare. But it did not happen, Sirius was gentle with Lily always made sure she finished before he came. All three loved each other but in a different way, James and Sirius even became intimate during those four weeks. Sirius during that time never felt left out, he felt welcomed in their bed. On the fourth week Lily conceived Sirius' child._

_Life went back to normal for the three, it was as if those four weeks did not happen. They did not speak of it nor did they mentioned it to anyone. When Lily gave birth to Harry he was born with her eyes but looked like Sirius. As promised to ease her fears, James blood adopted Harry and made him his Heir. Sirius became Harry's godfather and he also made Harry his Heir, he knew he would not have any other children._

_No one knew what the three did, not even their closest friend Remus. It was a closely guarded secret until Harry turned seventeen. When Sirius agreed to help his friends by donating his sperm he forgot a few things. Maybe Sirius thought this would skip a generation and decided not to tell his friends or maybe he thought that James' blood would be strong enough. Even though Sirius's name was blasted off the Black family tree, he was still a Black in blood and when a Black reaches the age of seventeen they go through a magical change. This magical change only affects the males in the Black family._ _For centuries the familial motto of 'pure blood' has been literal. On their seventeenth birthday, every Black male goes through a cleansing, which cleans their blood of impurities._ _The female Black often receive a power boost, while others a creature inheritance. In Harry's case the body is cleansed of everything that is not from the natural mother and father, including his poor eyesight he received from James, any illnesses or scars not riddled with dark magic. Harry was already powerful in his own right, so magic saw fit to reveal that long kept secret._

_Imagine Harry's surprise when he woke up on his seventeenth birthday and looked in the mirror expecting to see the face of James Potter but instead saw his mother's eyes and the face of his godfather Sirius Black. Shock could not begin to cover it. Harry's scream woke Draco, just as a Gringotts owl arrived in an official owler informing that his presence is requested at the bank to speak about certain matter that was left to him by his parents._

_With haste Harry and Draco got dressed and went to the bank. Harry wondered why Draco did not comment about his new look but his question was answered when Harry and Draco watched the pensives that were left behind by his parents. Draco stated his mother told him of what happens to certain males who are born from the men of the Black family; it does not affect you if you are born from women of the Black line. Each stating they did not regret what they have done and would do it again if they had to. James loved Harry no matter who his Sire was and Sirius loved Harry as a godfather loves his godson. And Lily expressed that she loved all three men who brought happiness and joy to her life._

_Nothing changed in his Lordship titles, Harry remained Lord Potter and Lord Black._

END FLASHBACK

"No apologies needed Dray, we got past that." Harry says breaking his thoughts from the memories of the past. "No one thought about the consequences of the things they made us do. We've grown up and Severus is dead. In the end I saw the real him, I forgave him for everything. He meant a lot to you and to my mother. He was important to you Draco and in the end he became very important to me. I will not deny that I hated him at one point, I hated that he killed Albus. But when I found out that Albus forced his hand into doing it, I could do nothing but forgive him. As much as I loved Albus, the man made a lot of mistakes. Mistakes that cost us a great deal."

"I wish I could have warned Dumbledore of what I had to do but," Draco tsked. "The Dark Lord had me under an unbreakable vow. I pride myself on being the ultimate Slytherin yet he placed me under the vow without me realizing it. Threatened and trapped my mother in her own home."

More silence before Harry speaks again. "If it wasn't for Severus playing both sides we would not have won. No matter how many times he made my life a living hell, he was protecting me. Without him I would not have found Godric Gryffindor's sword. He gave his life for us Draco, that's why I fought so hard for him in the end. He deserved that recognition."

"He was a good man Harry, he just had a hard time showing people that side of himself. He played his part so well no one but Albus knew he was a spy, not even me and I was like a son to him. Do you think he would be proud of the decisions I made? With Scorp and all. I've wondered that over the past couple of years."

"I would think so, he was a hard man to please, I should know he practically tormented me for seven years." Harry chuckles. "But I believe he would have loved Scorp as much as he loved you." They were quiet for a bit.

"You know what? You are right we have come a long way, it's time to leave all that behind. I'm not even sure what brought this all on."

"It's a depressing conversation, I will agree." Draco says. "Do you know what you are going to do with Riddle's gold?"

"Fuck no," Harry sighs. "I don't want it. But I can't give it away, he stipulated that in his will. Can you believe it? Even in death the bastard still thinks he has a hold on me."

HP/JC***************HP/JC****************HP/JC**********************************HP/JC*****************HP/JC********************HP/JC

While Harry and Draco are in the middle of their conversation John and Randy are making their way to Harry and Draco's office. After that meeting a few days ago, John made a decision to stop causing unnecessary arguments with the green eyed man for Randy's sake. Randy finally made up his mind that he is ready to ask Draco out on a date and begged John to tag along for moral support.  _He didn't actually beg but that's how I remember it._ In reality John wants to see the man he cannot help but fantasize about. He is not ready yet to ask Harry out on a date, for some reason John feels he needs to take a different approach when it comes to Harry. Stopping in front of the office door John is about to knock when they hear voices. The walls are very thin so unless they are whispering, a person can easily hear everything.

"That's a lot of gold Harry, we have to find a way to get rid of it."

"I know Dray it's not like I can just spend it. People will start asking questions."

"How about putting some of it in Scorp and Teddy's name, split it between you, me, Blaise and Neville. That's something we can ask Greenclaw about. But Harry, there is something I want to ask you about."

"What's that?"

"What happens when we meet someone, how do we explain living in a Mansion and working? It's not like we need the money."

"Shit Draco, I did not expect for this to happen. We could always go with the inheritance story."

"I'm sure that could work. After all it is the truth in a sense. Have you spoken to the twins?"

"We will think of something if we ever meet anyone worthy. They might feel intimidated to know we are richer than they are." Harry tells Draco "Yeah, I spoke to Fred a few days ago, they want to come visit. They are thinking of making a change. Something like what we did." Harry says excitedly.

"You can never have enough money, that's how I feel anyway. Shit, if they move here I'm going to have a hard time keeping the three of you out of trouble." Draco snickers.

Harry snickers along with Draco then his tone gets serious. "Fred also alluded to the fact that Charlie might come with them but he is not sure."

"How do you feel about that? You have spoken to him since you guys broke it off, haven't you? Why did you two break it off anyway? One minute you two were hot and heavy, there were times I was afraid to walk into a room and see him fucking you hard against some flat surface, the next I know you guys break up."

John clenches his fist and bares his teeth at the thought of another man having anything to do with Harry. Feelings of possessiveness overtake him.

"No I haven't spoken to him, I don't know how I feel, and yeah we were hot for each other," John can hear the fondness in Harry's voice when he speaks about this Charlie guy. "There were things I wanted from him that he didn't want to explore."

"Like what?" As if Harry had given an unspoken answer, Draco voiced his understanding, "Oh! I would figure with his height and built he would be into that sort of thing."

"Well he is not and I needed more, and before you ask, we tried he just wasn't into it." This part of the conversation intrigues John more than anything else he heard them talk about.

"I pray Greenclaw has a solution on what to do because honestly I am at my wits end. How many vaults do you think we will need?" Harry says bringing it back to their original conversation.

"I don't know. I know I have four vaults from the Malfoys and that includes LeStrange. Sirius and the Blacks have at least one more than the Malfoys." Draco tells him. "I know you hate dealing with all of this Harry but we have no choice." Draco stops speaking for a second. "We are the only ones alive," he says then chuckles. "You know Harry some people would kill to have the life we do. Gold at our fingertips."

"Shit that's basically what we did Draco. We had to kill to survive, kill to have the life we wanted. If only they knew the price we had to pay to get it." Harry says to Draco in a solemn voice. "Let's get this finished up, we will have a long night of transferring all that gold and contents into those vaults."

The room on the other side of the door is quiet; it seems Harry and Draco got back to work, Randy taps John on his shoulder to get his attention. When John looks at him, Randy nods his head to the side indicating they leave without Harry or Draco knowing they overheard their conversation. John follows Randy outside of the WWE main building neither speaking until they reach Randy's car. Once inside a secure spot where no one can hear their conversation Randy speaks up. "What the hell did we just hear?"

"I have no idea but I have this strange feeling that Harry and Draco are not who we thought they were." John says shaking his head. "More importantly what about the vaults they were talking about. The only people I know that own vaults and gold are thieves. Do you think this Greenclaw is code name for their accomplice? I can't decide if they're thieves, murderers or two guys who were in the wrong place at the wrong time." John rambles.

"Could be, now that I think about it. They dress too well for physical therapists. I know the jeans Harry wear cost at least over one hundred dollars and his shirts seem to be of the finest material money can buy." Randy answers.

"I will have to agree with you there. Draco dress pants are Armani relax fit. Who the hell wears Armani relax fit slacks on a daily basis?"

"What do you think we should do?" John asks. "Because right now we have no evidence that they are up to something fishy; right now all we have are hearsay and circumstantial evidence, nothing concrete." The silence in Randy's car is deafening. "Why don't we do this, let's follow them tonight, see where they go to meet this Greenclaw and make sure they are not doing anything illegal. Because Randy I have this feeling in my gut that something is not right."

Randy nods his head in agreement; he is just as concerned as John. Despite that John purposely trying to piss Harry off every time he opens his mouth, he wants to get to know the green eyed, raven-haired man. There is just something about Harry that calls to John in so many ways. John feels as if he needs to protect Harry from the world around them. All the blustering they do with each other aside, John has a feeling that Harry has never felt love in his life. John also cannot stop thinking about what that Charlie guy would not do to keep Harry. John is pulled out of his thoughts when Randy starts the car, "They are on the move." Randy says.

John watches as Draco and Harry walk out of the building, bypassing where he and Randy are parked. Harry and Draco do not notice them sitting in the car, but walk over to two bitching motorcycles, pull out their helmets and put them on. Harry puts on a black leather jacket, while Draco dons a dark blue one. John and Rand watch as both men straddle their bikes. John's cock jerks in his pants as he stares at Harry straddling his bike with expertise and John's thoughts are of the younger man straddling his hips and riding his cock.

Harry and Draco start up their bike and ease into traffic. Randy follows in his car, the tension between them so thick you could cut it with a knife. John watches as Draco and Harry ease in and out between cars, driving with little care. Only time they are safe is when they stop at a light, John winces when Harry speeds off after a light turns green and almost gets hit by another car changing lanes. What surprises John is Harry reacts as if he did not notice the car at all. John hears Randy curse when Draco speeds up at a yellow light rather than stopping.

John would not have guessed that Harry and Draco could be this reckless. At work they are nothing but professionals to everyone, always concerned about the safety of the wrestlers. To see them be so careless with their own lives pisses John off. If he has anything to say about it, Harry will never get his ass back on that bike as long as he lives.  _If he needs something to ride, my cock is more than avaliable. Despite hearing that conversation I still want him._  Thirty minutes into the silent drive they see Harry and Draco turn off at the business district, downtown Stamford. They pull into the parking garage of the civic center, parking their bikes together at the nearest empty parking spot. Randy parks his car further back but they are still able to see both men.

John pulls out a baseball cap, not one that has his logo on it but a Red Sox baseball cap and sunglasses that will not look out of place with his jeans and white button down shirt. While Randy puts on his trademark fedora and eyeglasses he likes to wear in public to hide their identities, well as much as two muscle bound guys over six feet can. He and Randy get out of the car and do not start walking until Harry and Draco are far enough away not to notice them.

Draco and Harry take their helmets off but tuck them under an arm as they make their way inside of the building. A spark of jealousy hits John when he sees a chesty brunette smiling at Harry in a flirtatious way, touching the sleeve of his leather jacket. Harry smiles back her, it is a real smile not the fake one he gives to John whenever he pisses him off.

"This is ridiculous," John hears Randy say as they walk slowly into the building following Harry and Draco.

"I'm open to suggestions." John tells him.

"Why not just go up to them and ask them what they are doing here or ask them what the conversation was about?"

"And how do you think that will go over?" John says sarcastically. "Lets see; hey Harry and Draco...Randy and me we stopped by your office today to see you and we heard you talk about switching things into a vault...oh and we were wondering if you are both thieves?" John continues in a sarcastic tone. "I can't see us ever getting to date them, let alone fucking them into the mattress if we outright ask them."

"Oh and this is better, following them?" Randy snaps.

John takes a deep breath, "Look I don't have all the answers right now and neither do you. Our best choice is to see where they are going and depending on what they are up we can question them after." John tells Randy. "How does that sound?"

Randy looks at John, "I don't like it but I guess we have no fucking choice." Randy and John stop walking when they both realize that Harry and Draco are not in their line of sight. They look around to find them only to notice there is nothing but stores and offices around. Taking a quick glance around, they see Harry and Draco coming out of a store and Draco saying something to Harry has him laughing loudly. John cannot help the smile that plays on his lips watching as Harry's face light up while he laughs.

Draco looks at his watch; he must have told Harry it is time to meet whoever because Harry nods his head in agreement. They start walking again not looking at or entering another store. Shortly after they start walking they turn the corner in what John assumes is the direction of where they are meeting their friend Greenclaw. John and Randy speed up their pace, not wanting to lose them. When they get to the corner Harry and Draco went down, John could not believe the next thing that happens; he and Randy turn the corner and encounter a dead end. No doors, no shops, no exit sign and more importantly no Harry and Draco; it is as if they disappeared into thin air.

John looks at Randy, who has the same questioning look on his face. "What the hell is going on?"


	2. Uncertainty

John and Randy stand in the open space and stare at the walls surrounding them. John is very sure that he and Randy saw Draco and Harry turn around this corner. They were not too far behind them. How and where the hell did they go? John watches Randy walk over and touch the walls, “These are solid,” he says proving it by knocking on the walls.

With his hands on his hips, he looks around, “I’m so fucking confused.” John tells him.

“You are not the only one, brother,” Randy says. “What do we really know about these guys? I mean it’s like they appeared out of thin air with their pretty eyes and fuckable asses.”

Randy asked a very good question, usually John would ignore the people around him and focus on his job. But since Harry walked through the locker room with Vince he has been enthralled, Not able to keep his mind on his job. His thoughts are only for the other man. John pulls out his cellphone and calls his friend who works for the FBI. Derek and John go way back, they met at a BDSM club when they were twenty years old and began their training together as Dominants. Derek now works for the FBI as a criminal profiler and is married to one of his co-workers, Dr. Spencer Reid. John will admit Spencer is cute and the perfect well behaved Sub but not the Sub for him. Derek answers his phone on the second ring. 

“This better be important, I have my boy tied to the cross waiting for his punishment.” 

John chuckles, “Has your Pretty Boy been a bad boy?” John ask taunting Derek. No one calls Spencer pretty boy but him and John knows that.

As if on cue Derek growls in John’s ear, “Call him pretty boy again and I will hang up.” 

John laughs, Derek is very possessive of Spencer and who can blame the guy? John is a bit envious of their relationship; the love and respect that Derek and Spencer have for each other is the same thing he wants in his with Harry. _Shit, already planning a future with the man and you are having him investigated by the FBI._  “Look,” John says breaking into his own thoughts. “I need your wiz computer girl to find out some information for me.” 

“What’s going on, are you in trouble?” Derek asks with concern in his voice. 

“No, at least I don’t think so. I think I found my Spencer but there is something about him that is not right. I was wondering if your girl, Penny, can look into his background?” 

Derek is silent on the other side of the phone. “What is his name?” 

“Thanks man, I appreciate it. His name is Harrison Black. He has a brother named Draco Black. They are from England. They started working for Vince a few weeks ago.” 

“Is that all you have on them? And I thought you said you found the one, not two and brothers at that?”

“Fuck you, you kinky bastard,” John says with a chuckle. Derek laughs on the other end of the phone. “Randy has a thing for the brother.”

“Hey, how is Randy?” Derek asks 

“Horny,” John tells him and looks over at Randy still feeling spots on the stone wall as if seeking a hidden switch or door. 

“These guys must be hot for you to be calling me.” Derek says. “Tell you what, let me send the information off to Baby Girl and get back to you when I have something. Other than that, don’t fucking bother me for the next twenty four hours even if the world is ending. I have a Pretty Boy to discipline.” Derek hangs up the phone without waiting for a response from John. John chuckles and wonders what Spencer did to get put on the cross, that boy is forever getting kidnapped or shot at. 

John puts his phone in his pocket and walks over to Randy, “I just spoke to Derek, he is going to look into Harry and Draco’s background.” 

Randy nods his head, “What do you want to do now?” 

“Let’s go get something to eat then sit in the car and wait. They have to come out of there sometime.” John tells him. John and Randy walk around the corner and go to the food court to grab a quick bite.

☣★⚛★☣

On the other side of the wall, Harry and Draco walk through the American version of Diagon Alley as they make their way to Gringotts to meet with Greenclaw. Harry and Draco comment on the contrast and similarity of how both shopping districts look. American wizards and witches are more advanced and more than the ones in Britain. From their style of dress, building and shops are a mixture of old and new traditions. For instance, in Britain the Leaky Cauldron is the main entrance into Diagon Alley. In America, they feel hiding in plain sight is better and use shopping districts and local businesses to enter into to the magical community. The only draw back is that not every entrance has muggle repelling charms. Muggles would see a wall or a door and think nothing of it being there. However, there are still precautions taken to ensure that muggles do not find out about the existence of magic. Where Wizarding Britain feels the need to stay hidden by isolating themselves from muggles, staying firmly decades behind the times, American Wizards are more the type to hide in plain site. They work with muggles, use their technology and interact with them while at the same time keeping the knowledge of magic hidden. The idea is to learn from the mistakes of those that came before them, a lesson that British magical folk have yet to learn. Americans adapt while British wizards and witches stay in the past. 

They make it to Gringotts and Harry sees a goblin he hopes is Greenclaw standing at the entrance waiting for them.  “Lord’s Black and Malfoy, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Ivan Greenclaw.” 

“Master Greenclaw, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Draco says as both Harry and Draco bow to show him respect. “It is good to finally put a face to the reputation of the great Ivan Greenclaw.” If a goblin could blush Greenclaw would be as the goblin soaks up the compliment that Draco gives him. “And please call us Harry and Draco; we are not much for formalities or titles.” 

“Very well Lor-I mean Draco” Greenclaw says. “In respect, please call me Ivan.” He tells them. “Now if you follow me there are a few things we need to discuss. We have already transferred your gold and and cleaned out the requested vaults.” Greenclaw begins to speak as they walk through the bank. “There are a few items,” he says clearing his throat, “That Lor--I mean Harry may want to attend to himself. We have dug a special vault and installed numerous wards, all that is left is for you to complete it.” Harry knows what Greenclaw is referring to. The Deathly Hallows, it was a shock to Harry when he learned he is the Master of Death, another title to wear on his sleeve, which he does not want. 

Since the war Harry has waited for Death herself to visit and talk with him but she has not yet made an appearance. He has died twice in this lifetime, maybe the third time will be a charm. Maybe then Death will tell him what is his purpose as Death’s Master. Harry knows he is reckless and he takes unnecessary chances, and that the secrets he's keeping from Draco will come to light one day. Having unprotected sex in the back alley with strangers, even though wizards cannot get muggle STD’s. Drinking to the point of numbness or until he passes out are just a few of the things he does. There are times Harry feels as if he cannot hold on to his sanity, if it was not for Draco, the kids and the rest of their miss match family Harry would have tried to end it all. He knows that he is suffering from PTSD but there are times when he is ecstatic and other times the littlest things can set him off. It is one of the reasons why Harry sneaks off in the middle of the night to get fucked by anyone who is willing. 

Harry likes it rough, and he knows he has a submissive nature in the bedroom. He has visited a couple of the BDSM clubs and find that most of the dominants that are members only play on weekends but Harry is searching for someone who is serious about dominating him and most of all keeping and protecting him. Harry thought he had that with Charlie but he was not willing to hurt Harry the way he wanted to. Harry attributed his behavior and his need for control to his experience in the war. The fact that he saw his best friends die in front of him trying to save his life. Harry looks down at his hands as if he can still see Ron and Hermione’s blood on his hands. He still has recurring nightmares of that night in Malfoy Manor when they went there hoping to retrieve a Horcrux. Lucius sending the killing curse at Hermione, Ron jumping in front of her saving her life; only to have Bellatrix send a knife killing him, that was meant for Dobby, hit her when she pushed him out of the way. Before her last breath, Hermione was successful in sending the killing curse, destroying Bellatrix. It all happened so fast Harry did not know how to react. 

If it was not for Draco pulling him away from Hermione’s body, Harry is sure he would have died that day. Thinking of Draco, Harry looks over at him as if realizing for the first time that the man has become his strength in so many ways. Sometimes when shit happens, you think you are the only one it is happening to. Draco was dealing with not only the man that killed Harry’s parents living in his home but a father who worshiped the ground the man walked on. The night in the Astronomy Tower Harry watched as Draco cried and told Dumbledore that he had no other choice, he had to do this or his mother’s life was at stake. Dumbledore told Draco he understood and that if he joined the Light he would protect him and his mother. Only Draco and Dumbledore did not know that Narcissa was already dead. Voldemort with the help of Lucius, tied Narcissa to the bed and his fellow Death Eaters raped and beat her to death. As Draco was about to take Dumbledore up on his offer, Snape and the rest of the Death Eaters entered the Astronomy Tower. Snape killed Dumbledore then whisked Draco away before Harry had a chance to talk with him. 

Poor Draco had to find out about what happened to his mother through pensive memories courtesy of that bastard Lucius Malfoy. Draco and Harry with the help of Dobby became close while searching for the rest of the horcruxes. Not a day has gone by that he is not happy to have Draco in his life.  When the war was over, Draco stuck close to Harry; they became brothers in a sense. Draco helped him through his transition as the Heir to the Black and Potter fortune. When Harry decided he wanted to get away from Britain, Draco chose to come along with him. Not wanting to be left out, Neville and Blaise, who over the course of their school year started dating secretly, came along. Tonks and Remus died in the final battle and left a two-month old Teddy in his care. Harry not feeling ready to care for Teddy, asked Andromeda, Teddy’s grandmother, to help him. After the war Draco went through a bad period. Losing his mother, add to the fact that his father conspired and aided in her death. Draco resorted to using muggle drugs, potions, and alcohol to numb the pain of losing his mother. Draco felt he failed Narcissa by not doing what Voldemort wanted him to do. Not only that Draco and Harry separately dealt with the backlash from the war and because of his inheritance and his new appearance, Harry was dealing with people accusing his mother of cheating on his father, which was something his parents and Sirius had hoped to avoid. 

It was around that time he met Wade Barker, a muggle body builder. Draco refused to listen when everyone told him to slow down and grieve for his mother. Harry now feels like a hypocrite, thinking about the things he now does to cope with the grief and depression he refuses to acknowledge after the war.  Draco fell in love with Wade and ended up getting pregnant by the man. But before Draco could tell his lover about magic and their child, Wade and half a million American dollars Draco kept in the muggle apartment he shared with Wade was gone. Harry stood beside Draco, along with the help of their makeshift family. They all helped him during and after his pregnancy. Thank Merlin, Draco had to good sense to stop using drugs before he got pregnant with Scorpius. No one knew where Wade went or if they will ever see him again. But Harry made a promise that if he ever met the man that hurt Draco and left him pregnant, he will not see the light of day.

They were drowning in Britain. With Harry now a Black, they saw him as a dark wizard and being close to Draco only made it worst. It was why they decided to move and get away from it all. The plan was to travel and see where life takes them, and it took them to America, where they visited several states and cities. They fell in love with the country right away. Harry loved the fact that even though they know of him and what he did for them, they left him alone. Not to say there were not fans that wanted his autograph but at least he is able to walk down the street without being bombarded by reporters. Draco is able to relax and not worry if someone will throw slanderous words his way or Merlin forbid spit on him and Scorpius, who they believe is Voldemort's love child thanks to that bitch Rita Skeeter. 

Harry is pulled from his thoughts when he realizes that Greenclaw has taken them deep into the bowels of the banks. _Why couldn’t they have done this by letters, it would make life of so much easier._ “Harry, are you alright? You seem a bit lost back there.” Draco whispers to him while Greenclaw opens locks after lock on the first door of the vault. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Just thinking about a few things.” 

A smile appears on Draco’s face, “Don’t think too hard, we don’t want you to burn the place down.” 

“Haha! You’re not that funny Dray.” 

“Ivan thinks I am.” Draco says and Harry turns to look at the goblin who has a smile on his face and staring at Draco in a dreamy manner. _If I was guessing, I would say the bloody goblin is bestowed with Draco._ Harry chuckles to himself. “Anyway, did you bring the items you want to put into this vault?” He asks. 

He reaches into my pockets and pulls out the Resurrection Stone and the Elder wand, he left the cloak at home. Since the war, he’s gotten more advanced in wandless magic and he can even cast complicated magic without his wand. Harry still has his holly wand if he ever needs it, which is why the Elder wand will be locked up tightly. Harry will be the only one with access to the vault. Harry puts both items in the vaults and watches the door close. From what Harry understands this vault was specially made. Although the first door has locks on it, the second can only be opened by Harry alone. He steps close and scrapes his hands on the jagged rocks beside the vault, drawing blood. Harry places his bloody hands on the seam of the door then whispers a password in parseltongue. Paranoid might be the word for it, but Harry would rather be safe than sorry. Once satisfied no one can get in the vault, Harry steps back and stands beside Draco.   

“Let’s get the rest of this shit done, I want to go dancing after this.” Harry says then holds out his bloody hands. “Mind healing my hand?”

Draco waves his wand over Harry’s hand, “I’m not sure we will be in the mood for dancing after this, Harry.” As much as he would love to have Draco go with him, Harry hopes Draco declines. He needs time alone, time to decompress, most of all time to get laid. Harry hates the lies and secrets he keeps from Draco, but he cannot help it. When the war first ended, there were times he thought about committing suicide but turned to pills and any type of drugs he could think of to stop the pain and numb the hurt. He hid his addiction from everyone, especially Draco, despite helping Draco beat his own addiction _I’m such a fucking hypocrite._ The drugs failed to take away his pain, the only thing that helped was when another man would make him hurt in a different way. Rough sex or by his whip or cane. 

“It’s fine, I can go by myself Dray. I just need to let this long day slip away even if it is for a little bit.” He tells them as they make their way to Greenclaw’s office. 

“Just be careful,” Draco says as if knowing what Harry is going to do, that he’s going to have a stranger to fuck him on any flat surface he can find. They make it to Greenclaw’s office and get to work. 

“I’m always careful.” Harry tells him with a smile.  

☣★⚛★☣

John and Randy walk around the mall for a hour after eating. They visit a couple of stores before John gets a call back from Derek as they make their way to the car. “What do you have for me?” 

“Are you sure their names are Harry and Draco Black?”

“Yeah, why?”

“All my Baby Girl can find is their name, DOB, address and workplace. They have two boys, Theo Lupin-Black five years old and Scorpius Malfoy-Black four years old. Other than that, she cannot find anything on them.” 

“What the hell man? That makes no sense. What, did they just appear out of thin air?” John says to Derek. 

“Look man, I can have her do some more digging. I have a feeling whoever these guys are, they are hiding something and I don’t like it.” Only people with something to hide are this mysterious. 

John does not know what to say, he expected Derek to have something good to stop his suspicions. John adjusts his ball cap in agitation. “Do what you can,” John says as he open his car door and slides into his side of the car. Randy puts his key in the ignition and starts to turn it when John stops him.

“Beside the fact that you want to fuck the man. What is it that you are looking for?” Derek ask. 

John does not want to say; if he tells Derek about his suspicions and they turn out to be nothing then he will look like a fool. “I can’t tell you just yet. I just have a few questions that I want answers to. But I’m telling you Derek, the moment I saw him I wanted him as mine and no one else’s. And he has the most captivating eyes, I can get lost in them forever.” John admits without telling the whole truth. 

Derek is silent on the other end of the call, “You sound like a man in love, have you even taken him out on a date yet?”

“I feel like I am, and no we haven’t reached that far in our friendship.” John says with a sigh. “There is just something about him that calls to me, makes me want to make him feel safe and protected.” 

Again Derek does not say anything, what can he really say to John that Randy or he himself has not said many times in the past couple of weeks. 

“Alright man, I will see what I can find out.” Derek tells him. 

“Thanks Derek.” John hangs up the phone, leans his head back on the headrest and closes his eyes to think about where this night could possibly lead him to. 

“Would you like to explain why you stopped me from leaving?” 

John opens his eyes and looks at Randy, “Yeah.” He says and points to Harry and Draco’s bikes still in their parking space. “They are still in the mall, I want to wait until they leave so that we can follow them.” 

“I feel like a fucking idiot,” grumbles Randy. John chuckles and settles in his seat to wait for Harry and Draco to come out. You better be worth all this fucking trouble.

☣★⚛★☣

“We are halfway through, Harry,” Greenclaw says to him. Harry is not sure how much of his blood he’s given to the bank so far or how much paperwork he has signed. “Harry and Draco, I am aware that Griphook changed your names making you brothers in name only. However, we have not discussed the aspect of the family blood adoption.” 

Harry stops signing the last paper then looks up to Draco, “It’s up to you,” he tells him. “I know we held off on doing that because at the time we had just seen the rape and death of your mother.” Draco says nothing. Harry looks at Greenclaw. “What changes will occur?” 

Greenlaw clasps his hands together in front of him on his desk. “In some cases there are no physical changes and sometimes there are dramatic changes. In both of your cases because you are both share the same bloodline so closely, there might not be any significant changes.” Greenclaw tell them. 

Draco speaks up before Harry can. “Then if there might not be any physical changes, why bother with the blood aspect of the adoption?” Draco’s tone suggests that he is not ready to change the way things are between them. 

Harry is not offended by it in the least. Although, they are brothers in name but not in blood, the closeness they share leaves no doubt to anyone around them that they are nothing else but brothers. “I don’t care what blood we share Draco, you are my brother in everything. If something were to happen to me, I leave Teddy in your care and I know it is the same for Scorpius.” Draco looks into Harry’s face as if he can see some kind of lie in between his words. “Then there is no rush, we don’t need to worry about that for now.” Harry hears Draco sighs in relief, he will only approach the subject again when Draco is ready. Until then he is fine with the way things are. “What else do we need to talk about?” 

“There is also the matter of the contents in the Riddle vaults.” Greenclaw says. “According to Lord Riddle’s will you cannot give the galleons away because you do not want it. It seems he knew exactly what you would do with the contents in his, now your vaults and placed a stipulation on it.” 

“Then what the hell am I suppose to do with it. I don’t need or want it.” Harry snaps. “I’m sorry Greenclaw but even in death, it seems Riddle has a hold on me.” 

“That’s quite alright, Harry,” Greenclaw says. “But if I can make a suggestion. The stipulations states you cannot give it away. It does not state that you can’t use it for business charitable needs.” 

Harry looks at Draco to see if he is just as confused as him. “What do you mean?” 

“Well I have looked into a few businesses that will be profitable if you were to purchase them then turn them into charitable needs. Such as building orphanages or centers for those in need.” 

Harry sits and mulls over what Greenclaw just told him. The goblin is right, Tom’s will specifically says that Harry cannot give his gold away for free. “You can also buy properties and rent or sell them, turning around and making a profit to support the charitable businesses. This way you will not have to put any of your personal money into it. The contents in the Riddle vaults will take care of those needs.” 

Harry looks over to Draco, “What do you think?” 

Draco sets his quill and parchment down. “It certainly covers the parameters of the will and you will still be able to help others.” Draco says then looks over to Greenclaw. “I know how sneaky the Dark Lord was, are there any curses on the wording of how the business is conducted?” 

Greenclaw gives Draco that deranged dreamy smile again. “I am so glad you asked, Draco. He cannot use the money for or to support any muggle business endeavors. It needs to be all magical.” 

“Do you have a list of these businesses that he can look over.” Greenclaw nods his head. 

“Yes, I have them right here.” He lifts a stack of parchments and hands them to Harry. Harry looks over the names and recognizes a few of the business that are located in Diagon Alley and a few others he does not recognize. 

“I will get back to you on what businesses I want to chose; I might have a few ideas on other things I would like to do.” 

Greenclaw nods his head. “Very well. There is another matter.” Harry again has a confused look on his face.

“What is that?” 

“It seems along with the other three items you own, this showed up along with your contents.” Greenclaw places a wrapped in dragon skin parcel in front of Harry. Intrigued, Harry carefully opens it to see the sword of Gryffindor cleaned and shining in all its glory. The name of Godric Gryffindor is written down the middle of the sword.

“What is it doing here?” Harry ask. “I gave it back to Hogwarts. That is where it belongs.” Harry does not take his eyes of the sword. 

“It seems the sword feels that you are its rightful owner. And as the last Potter to the bloodline, adopted or not, to Gryffindor the sword belongs to you. The sword showed up in the Potter vaults after we sent it back to Hogwarts and it returned on its own.” 

This shit is too much, Harry must have said that out loud because Greenclaw and Draco chuckle. “I agree.” Says Draco. “Things just keep on happening to you.” Draco tells him shaking his head. 

“Are we almost done?” Harry says, he does not even know what do about the damn sword. 

“We are,” answers Greenclaw. “What would like for me to do with the sword?” 

“Since it is happy in the Potter vaults, put it there. I’m not sure why it does not stay at Hogwarts.” 

“Very well,” states Greenclaw. 

Harry and Draco finish up the rest of their paperwork, transferring their vaults and opening more for various reasons. Six hours later they say their goodbyes to Greenclaw and head out of the bank. The mall is closed so they exit from another position to the parking lot. There are only a few cars in the parking lot when they get there, they do not see anything suspicious and use their magic to enlarge their helmets. Because Harry decides he still wants to go out for a bit, he says goodnight to Draco before putting on his helmet and starting his bike. Draco does the same, both leaving from the mall and go in separate directions. Neither Harry or Draco notice the car that then follows Harry to the club he goes to that night.

☣★⚛★☣

John and Randy must have fallen asleep after John’s conversation with Derek. He starts to wake after hearing the rev of a bike engine to see Harry and Draco sitting on their bikes. John wakes Randy and looks at the clock to see it is after one in the morning. _What the fuck could they be doing in the mall that long?_ John looks at his watch and sees how late it is; the mall closed a couple of hours ago.

“..hmm..” Randy mumbles as he wakes, too slowly in John’s opinion. 

“Wake the fuck up, Harry and Draco are about to leave and I want to see where they are going.” 

“….this shit is fucking ridiculous. I want to go home and sleep in my bed, not my damn car.” Randy grumbles as he starts the car right as Draco and Harry push off on their bikes. John is surprised that Harry and Draco separate and go in different directions. “They are going in different directions; do you think they know we are following them?” 

“No, I don’t think so.” 

“Well, I can only follow one of them and I won’t even ask who you want me to tail.” Randy says. They drive behind Harry keeping a car or two distance from him. Again John watches Harry’s recklessness on his bike and clinches his fist in his lap. He also notices that they are going to a seedy part of town, where you only have one or two things in mind. Drugs or sex. John hopes that Harry is not a drug user, nothing turns him off more than men who smoke and use drugs. John can feel that Randy is uncomfortable with where they are going. “Are you sure about this?” Randy asks. 

No! thinks John, but “yes” is the answer he gives. 

Harry slows down in front of a well known bar called The Rusty Anchor that is run by the Reaper’s Renegades, a motorcycle club. Hell’s Angels has nothing on this MC. For years the FBI and the cops have tried to bring them down but all attempts failed. Everyone knows the Reaper's runs the streets. From guns, prostitution, gambling, and racketeering, the list goes on and on. John and Randy watch as Harry parks his bike next to the dozens of lined bikes in front of the bar. Harry gets off and a few of the bikers who are sitting outside greet him as if he is an old friend. 

“Why the fuck would your boy come to a place like this?” Randy asks beside him. 

“I don’t know but I intend to find out. Tell you what, you head home and get some sleep I want to see what he’s up to.”

Randy nods his head, but John can see the hesitation of not wanting to leave him there in a bar filled with known criminals. “I will be fine Ran, I know how to take care of myself.” 

Randy sighs, “If you’re sure?” 

John nods his head yes and gets out of the car and watches Randy drives off. What the fuck am I doing? Better yet, what is Harry doing?

☣★⚛★☣

Harry walks or rather swaggers into the Rusty Anchor as if he owns, all of the servers and bartenders knows who he is. He and the owner Dean are very good friends. Harry met Dean last year by chance when he helped the man out in a fight. Dean is a big guy that can take care of himself, yet with six against one Harry felt at the time the odds were a bit unfair. Dean stands at 6 feet and has a good fifty pounds on Harry, he has a shaved head and one arm full of tattoos he did on his own. Add to the fact that Dean is a squib and couldn’t care less that he is Harry Potter. Around Dean, Harry does not need to hide his magic or who he is, he does not have to pretend to be someone else. Harry walks over to the bar, the bartender knows who he is and pours him a shot of whiskey, his drink of choice. Harry drinks it down in one shot and asks for another. This time he does not down it but takes a small sip and closes his eyes. For some unexplained reason, the song playing reaches his ears.

 

“In this life I'm me,

Just sitting here alone

By the way I tried to say I'd be there

For you

Walk the silent emptiness

That leads me by my hands

And throw away

What I don't understand, as a man

Love-Hate-Sex-Pain

It's complicating me sometimes

This love-Hate-Sex-Pain

it's underestimated lies”

 

Harry finds it ironic that the words are true; when it rains, it pours in his life. Harry thinks about Charlie and the fact that he was willing to give up everything he believed in himself to please the other man. Harry cannot take all the blame for the downfall of their relationship. The part he never told Draco or anyone else was that Charlie cheated on him not once but twice. The first time Charlie did it, he told Harry afterward and begged him for his forgiveness and like an idiot, Harry forgave him. The second time, Harry took Teddy away for the weekend just to spend some godfather/godson time. When he came back, he found Charlie fucking some twink in their bed. According to Charlie at least the twink doesn’t need him to spank or beat him to get off. A couple of days later Charlie came back asking for Harry’s forgiveness, this time no matter how much Charlie begged and pleaded, Harry did not take him back. Sighing, Harry takes another sip of his drink and forcibly shakes himself from the memories when Dean walks over to him and pulls him into a one arm hug.

“What brings my favorite Brit in here tonight?” He asks in that deep voice of his. 

Harry does not need to say a word but turns to look at Dean. Although he has sex with strangers, Harry knows when he wants to hurt and feel pain, where to go. Yes, he’s visited the BDSM clubs and has let other Doms whip and chain him. But when he wants to cry, or to feel safe from judgment, he does not need a safe word when it came to Dean. He and Dean found out they have a lot more in common after he jumped in and helped the bigger man out. However, tonight Harry does not want to burden the bigger man. He wanted someone to fuck him hard to make him forget his day.

“Just stop by to see you, needed to get out of my head for a couple of minutes.” Harry tells him.

“Rough day?” Dean asks him. His gruff voice soothing Harry’s emotions.

Harry sighs before answering him, “Dealing with family shit is always a rough day.” 

“Need me tonight?” Harry can see the concern. 

_Do I? Harry asks himself. No, not tonight,_ Harry answers himself. _Tonight I need to be the one in control._ “No, not tonight,” Harry answers Dean. 

Dean grabs him by the chin and turns his head to him so that they are facing each other. It is as if Dean needs to look into his eyes to make sure that he is going to be ok without him. “I know I cannot be what you want but you need to find a Dom to keep you grounded. I can see your emotions spiraling out out control and I worry about you. But in the meantime if you need me, come to me, or call me, no matter where I am or what I’m doing, I will come to you.” 

Harry reaches up and closes his hands around Dean's wrist, “You will be the first person I call if I go too far.” 

“Good,” Dean says. Before he lets go of Harry, he gives him a friendly warning. “Go easy on who you let fuck you tonight, the last time you messed with his memory it took him two days to stop smiling.” 

Harry chuckles, “I can’t promise that. I might not want them to remember my face but I want them to remember the experience.” Dean ruffles his hair and walks away leaving Harry to his own devices. Harry takes a gulp of his drink, then looks around to see if he can spot a guy that will be perfect for him tonight. Harry looks across the bar to see a man with a neatly trimmed beard, strong jaw, and tattoos on both of his arms, simply hot as fuck, staring at him. Harry lifts his drink and salutes him, never taking his eyes off him. They stare at each other for what seems like a very long time but it could have been only a few minutes. Bear and Tattoo gets up from his stool and walks over to Harry, even his walk is fucking sexy. He walks as if he owns the bar, nothing turns Harry on more than a man letting his confidence show without even opening his mouth, _maybe I will let this one remember who I am tonight._  Bear and tattoo stops in front of Harry and holds his hand out, he looks down at the offered hand then looks back up to the man who owns it. “What no hi, hello, how are you?” 

“Do you really need to know my name? Because the way I see it, we fuck tonight and go our separate ways never to see each other again.” Bear and Tattoo says to Harry leaning on the bar. “But if it a requirement for me to put cock in your--” He continues as his eyes drifts down to Harry’s lips. “It’s Rocco.”   

Harry smirks on this inside, not only is he handsome but cocky as well, he gets up from the stool and steps closer to the other man, bold as ever Harry places his palm on the man’s hardening cock, and begins to rub it, “Do you think you can handle me, big boy?”

 

“Let me put it this way,” He grabs Harry by the hair and pulls his head back roughly. “Once I get inside of you, you will be begging for more, baby.” Harry whimpers at the rough treatment, this is what he needs tonight. He reaches up, grabbing Rocco by the back of the neck and pulls him down for a kiss. There’s no passion in the kiss, only lust and want. The other man’s beard scratches his face and he does not care that it will leave marks, he will be able to glamour it but it turns him on more, which is a first for him to kiss someone with a full beard.  They pull away from the kiss, Rocco stares down into Harry’s eyes and smiles, “I don’t think I can wait to get you to a hotel to fuck you, how about we go outside for a quick one off?” 

Harry smiles then removes himself from Rocco and saunters out of the bar through the back door. Harry does not see Rocco look around the bar to see if anyone is watching them before he follows him out.

☣★⚛★☣

John sits as far back as he can hide himself, the waitress comes over to take his drink order but he declines. He watches as Harry talks with a tattoo covered, bald headed man as if they are the best of friends. John cannot hear or read their lips to figure out what they are saying but the concerned look on the bald headed man’s face as he speaks with Harry worries him. When the man finally leaves John makes his mind up that he will simply go over and speak with Harry as if he is a regular patron of the bar. However, before he can make his way over to Harry, John notices another man with tattoos sleeves and a beard flirt with Harry from his seat by the bar. The guy gets up then walks over to Harry and sits in front of him. John realizes that the guy’s build is just as muscular as him, _maybe I am Harry’s type by the way he is flirting with a guy who has a neatly trimmed beard and tattoos._ After a few minutes, John watches as Harry leaves the bar, he decides to use this opportunity to follow after him and talk with him. However, beard and tattoo looks around the bar then follows behind Harry. Curious, he follows a few minutes behind both men. John walks through the short dark hallway, he notices the exit sign and that the door underneath it is cracked open. 

Quietly, he sneaks up to the door and peaks through it to see Harry kissing Beard and Tattoos, who is pinned against the wall. Beard and Tattoos has his hand down Harry’s pants, gripping his ass tightly while he devours his mouth. He takes one of his hands from Harry’s pants and rests it on his shoulder, John can only guess what the other man wants Harry to do. Obediently, Harry goes to his knees, unbuttoning Beards and Tattoos pants, pulling out his huge, hard cock and swallows it. “Yeah, baby. That’s it, suck my fucking cock.” Beard and Tattoos throws his head back and rests it on the wall, his hand caresses Harry’s hair. A wave of lust and jealousy courses through him to see Harry bending in front of another man when it should be John. It angers him. Harry is his, whether the other man knows it or not. John watches as the other man pulls on Harry’s hair, telling him to get off his knees. Harry does and they kiss once more, he turns Harry around so that now his back rests on the wall. Beards and Tattoos lifts Harry up, who wraps his legs around the other man’s waist. John cannot watch any more, knowing that another man is going to fuck the man he wants. He moves away from the door, and goes back into the bar to wait and confront Harry about his carelessness. Once they are together, this shit will stop, John does not share. This time he sits at the bar in plain view so that Harry can see him when he walks back into the bar. He orders a drink and contemplate all that he knows so far, which amounts to nothing. 

Twenty minutes later, John sees the beard and tattoos guy walk back into the bar. He has a shit eating grin on his face, the man sits at the bar and orders another drink. John looks at the door expecting to see Harry walk through the door. When John does not see Harry, he gets up walks over to Beard and Tattoos. “Hey man.” John says.

Beard and Tattoos turns to look at John, “Whatever you’re selling I don’t want it. Besides you’re not my type.” He tells him, John notices a thick Brooklyn accent mixed with a deep voice.

“No, it’s nothing like that.” John tells him in a non-threatening manner.  “I just wanted to know what happened to the green eyed beauty you walked out of here with?”

Beard and Tattoos looks at John as if he asked a stupid question, proof by his own question. “What the hell are you talking about man, I went outside to have a smoke and make a phone call.” 

John glares at the other man as if trying to determine if he is telling the truth or not. “You’re telling me that you did not just fuck a man with green eyes outback?” 

“Look buddy, I have no fucking clue who or what you are talking about, now get the fuck out of my face.” The other man leans closer to whisper into his face. “And don’t think I don’t recognize you. Step away from me before I show you what a real fight feels like and not the pretend ones you do on T.V.”

John seethes at the indignation that just because he performs on television, he does not know how to fight. Yet, John does not want to be TMZ’s next headline for beating another guy into a bloody pulp. Being the bigger and better man, he puts his hands up in a sign of surrender and steps away. “Sorry I think I was mistaken, I thought you was the guy that left with my friend.” John turns and walks away. He does not get far before he hears the man’s words loud and clear over the music. 

“Yeah, you better run, fucking pussy actor.”

John stops in his tracks turns and with all the force and jealous feeling he had from watching Harry suck this guys cock, he tightly clenched his right hand, upper-cutting the other man sending him off his bar stool and onto the floor flat on his back. You would have thought a lumberjack yelled, “Timber”, the way this giant piece of shit hit the floor. Patrons rush over to see what the hell just happened, the bartender looks over the bar to the man on the floor then to John. 

“Now who's the fucking pussy actor?” John sneers turning to leave the bar. When he gets outside he pulls out his phone and calls the car service that will pick him up anywhere he wants. Moving to the dark part of the street, John shakes the hand he used to punch the guy out with. He is wound up over a man he is pretty sure hates his guts. Yet, he cannot help it or stop himself from wanting Harry. His hand starts to hurt, who knew that the other man had such a hard jaw, fuck! He screams in his head. His phone rings and he looks down at the caller id to see who would call this time late. To his relief, it’s Randy. “What?” He answers brusquely.

Randy does not take offense to the way he answered, “What did you find out?” 

“Absolutely fucking nothing.” He tells him, “I’m left with more questions than answers.” The only thing he knows for sure is that Harry can suck a mean cock going by the reaction of Beard and Tattoos. “To top it off, I punched some guy out that Harry fucked in the back alley.” 

“What?!” Randy yells. He is silent on the other end of the phone. “What the fuck happened, man? You have never lost your cool. Even when your last fling cheated on you, you kept your cool.” 

John pinches his eyes and takes a deep breath. This is not him, he felt like a fucking stalker. Never in his life has he followed a lover or even a potential one to find out shit about them. Men came to him in droves, he’s never hidden his sexuality from the public. He does not give a fuck who knows who he fucks, if they are so interested in who he takes to his bed then it is their problem, not his. His actions in the past twelve hours have him questioning his sanity. “I don’t know, Ran,” He begins. “There is something about Harry that pulls me in. I want him in the worse fucking way.”

“You have to cool it man, you are not acting like a rational person.” 

“Don’t you think I don’t fucking know that? He pushes all my fucking buttons. He pisses me off one minute and the next I want to bend him over my knees and spank him.” John yells at his best friend.

“Hey!” Randy yells on the other end of the phone. “Don’t take your frustration out on me. I’m just trying to help. If you want him so fucking bad, try talking to him like a normal person.”

“Talk, talk,” John say incredulously. “How can I fucking talk to him when every time he opens his mouth I want to stuff my cock in it. I can’t talk to him just yet. What am I suppose to do, Randy?” 

Randy says nothing for a moment, “I don’t know but you have to find a way to get rid of this tension you have going on inside of you. Fighting in a bar is not you, John. What if it ends up on TMZ, you know how Vince is about those things.” John decides that he will leave out the fact that his hand hurts from punching the guy. Being on the receiving end of another lecture is not something he is in the mood for. “Look, I know how you feel; I am in the same place you are in. I want Draco just as much as you want Harry. He seems guarded and just like his brother, he does not seem to trust easily. But I am willing to wait until he is ready, become his friend and talk with him. Maybe that is something you should think about doing.” But John does not want to wait to have what he already decided is his. Randy can be patient all he wants, but that is not him. Maybe he will get to know Harry but he will do it his way. John looks up to see that his ride has arrived.

“Hey man, my ride is here. I will see you at the gym in the morning. And thanks, I know you are trying to help, but I have to do things my way.” 

“I understand man, just know I’m here for you when it goes to shit.” 

John chuckles, hanging up the phone and walking over to the car. He turns and looks back and up at the bar for some reason, when he does he sees the bald headed guy that Harry spoke with earlier standing in the mirror. They have a mini standoff, as if the other man is assessing him. After a few seconds, the man nods his head and steps away from the window. John has no clue what the hell that was about, but he has a feeling that it will not be the last time he ends up fighting for Harry. He gets in the car, greeting the driver and tries to enjoy the ride home. No matter what he did, John cannot let go of his thoughts about Harry, there are too many questions swirling around in his head. When he finally gets home, he has a hard time falling asleep. Thoughts of Harry sucking and being fucked by another man keep filtering through his mind.  The fact that the guy pretended not to remember Harry pisses him off more, he rolls over to punch his pillow a few times, wishing he hit the prick at the bar a few more times.  John is not sure when he fell asleep, but he is woken up by his alarm. John gets up and does his morning routine, packs his gym bag with a change of clothes and heads to the gym to meet Randy. When he gets there he does not pay attention to the other wrestlers, everyone knows not to talk to him until after he has had his first round of punches on the bag, or puts in a couple reps or both. He walks into the locker room, putting his gear into his locker and heads back out to the gym, he turns the corner just in time to see Harry’s fist connect with the face of none other that Wade Barrett. 

Wade falls back, and Harry does not give him room to retaliate. Wade is a very big man, standing at 6’7, even he has a hard time in the ring bringing this giant of a man down. Harry hits Wade a few more times in the face before John gets over his shock, running over and pulling Harry off the other man. He holds Harry to his chest, but Harry pulls himself away and goes after Wade one more time, he kicks him a few times in his stomach. John is not sure what would bring this type of violence out of Harry but it surprises him nonetheless. This time instead of pulling them apart, he gets in front of Harry and grabs him by the shoulders. “Harry, you need to calm the fuck down now,” He commands.  Harry settles quickly but his breathing still comes out in harsh pants. He never turns his head to look at John, his eyes remain on Wade the entire time. 

Behind him Wade begins to chuckle, John turns and looks at him. His mouth his bloodied and there are a few spots on his body, that are black and white. “Aww, look at that the pitbull has a bulldog to defend him.” 

“Fuck you, you bastard!” Harry yells. 

John hears footsteps and looks up to see Randy coming his way with a very confused Draco beside him. Draco looks to Harry and John then gives a quick glance to Wade who is getting up from the ground. Draco looks back to Harry as if seeking answers. “What the hell is wrong with you? What would possess you to get into an altercation with this man?” Draco demands. “What the hell Harry?” 

Draco begins to walk over to Wade but Harry stops him, “Draco, don’t go near him.”

“Why ever not? He is a wrestler and sooner or later I’m going to have to touch him. Don’t be ridiculous. Sometimes--” 

Harry cuts off Draco’s constant chattering, “Draco shut your blabbing and look into his eyes.” Draco turns to look at Harry and if he has lost his mind, it is the same look he is giving the green eyed man. Draco must have seen something in Harry’s face to stop him from saying something else because he turns to stare into Wade’s face. John looks to Randy, who shrugs his shoulders. Silence reigns in the hallway as Draco studies Wade’s face. After about a minute, Draco gasps. 

A sadistic smile appears on Wade’s lips as he utters, “Hello Love, did you miss me?”

☣★⚛★☣

A/N-Love-Hate-Sex-Pain by Godsmack


	3. Harry's Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me this long. I really appreciate it.

    

 

**Chapter Three - Harry’s Truth**

All eyes except for Harry turns to look at Draco. Harry roughly pulls his arms away from whoever’s holding him back. Harry was ready to punch or hex the fucker secret be damned.

Wade Barrett smirks at Draco. "Tell me, love, what have you been up to?"

"Don't fucking talk to him!" Harry yells, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Harry, it's ok," Draco says. "I'm not afraid of him." Draco takes a step away from Harry and stops in front of Wade eyeing him up and down. Then he smirks, and it’s the first time in a very long while Harry remembers how strong Draco really is and that his last name is Malfoy for a reason.

"You know, Wade, I have thought for the past couple of years what I would say or do should I ever see you again. And you know what..." Draco starts and shakes his head.

Wade didn’t realize how much danger he is currently in. "Yeah, and what's that?" He says, with a cocky smile on his face.

Harry watches Draco straighten his back, raising his hand, gliding his fingers through Wade's hair and then down his shoulders. The touches are light, but no sensuality is behind it. Harry recognizes the famous Malfoy mask slip into place. He imagines if Draco pulled out his wand in that minute Wade Barrette would be no more than a pile of ashes at his feet.

"You’ve changed, my money's worth, I suppose. You know, Wade, I was so pissed that you used me when I was at my most vulnerable. Got me hooked on that shite! What kind of man does that? Especially a man that says he loves me. I’m worth more than you valued me, and I’m not talking about money. So let me take Harry's threat a little further. Stay the fuck away from me, Wade. I will kill you." Then he leans up and whispers loud enough for Wade and everyone else to hear. "And I know how to make sure they never find your body."

Wade's expression is priceless, and Harry can’t keep the joyous smile off his face. Draco backs away from Wade and his posture its business as usual.

"Now, gentlemen,” he speaks to the two, Randy and John, who Harry completely forgets, is standing there. “If I am not mistaken, it's time for your morning workouts."

Draco then walks away as if he hadn’t just a few seconds ago threaten death to another man smoothly with so much as batting an eye.

Harry turns and nods to both Cena and Orton, not missing the shocked looks on their faces before following Draco to their shared office. Harry’s on cloud nine. He doesn’t care about anything else: Draco stood up to Barrette. Harry has missed the spark fire in his brother. It is good to see it flare even if it is for a minute again.

_Well, this certainly turned out to be an excellent morning._

John and Randy watch Harry and Draco walk away as if nothing remotely threatening just happened. Collecting himself, John turns a menacing gaze on Wade Barrett, who seems completely oblivious.

"What the fuck was all of that?" He demands.

As if remembering where he is, Wade chuckles, "nothing for you to worry about, Cena.” He smiles again, “just my lover, and I having a bit of a spat."

"From where I'm standing, he wants to shoot your balls off," Randy adds in.

"I'm not worried," Wade says, so cocky it makes John want to punch his lights out. “This is just Draco’s way of getting my attention. Who knew he had so much fire left in him?” Wade looks back in the direction the brothers went. “Forgot what a sweet arse he has.”

John suspects those words are not meant to be said aloud. Wade nods his head at John and Randy, “have a fun day, gentlemen, it seems my day just got utterly delightful.” He smiles. Barrett then walks away in the other direction, heading to one of the gyms located in the WWE building.

John’s confused as to what the hell’s going on. He also wants to know about the connection between Draco, Harry, and Wade. From the looks of it, Wade is going to be trouble where all three are concerned.

"Do you feel like you're missing an enormous part of the picture when it comes to those two?" John asks Randy.

"Let’s just say; I feel like all we are getting are the previews before the show starts." Randy agrees. “But all we can do is wait for them to come and talk to us.”

John doesn’t know if he agrees with that part, he wants to know what is up with the two brothers. His Spidey sense along with his libido are tingling each time he’s around Harry.

 _It’s fucking confusing when you’re insanely attracted to someone, and at the same time not able to fully trust them._ John tries to reason with his thoughts. _I want to trust him._

John follows behind Randy as they make their way back to the gym and start their daily workout. John lifts weights longer than he normally does. There are too many things on his mind concerning the Black brothers; they are a conundrum. It is as if they appeared out of nowhere. If the fucking FBI can’t even find anything on them, then there is a possibility no one else can.

From the conversation, he and Randy heard the day before they also have children. Doing his last rep on the pull-up bar, John towels off the sweat.

Then he walks over, casually leaning on the sides of the rope to watch Paul aka Big Show, and Mark Henry, the world strongest man. John watches them work on their tag team routine for the next match coming up later this week. John has gone up against them before.

Both men are dedicated and work hard to master their craft and branding their name.  Separate, they are hurricanes. But together they are tornadoes, destroying all opponents in their paths.

John respects them in and out of the ring. He also loves working with them and has learned a lot from both men. Besides, it’s always fun when your friend has no problem throwing you around in front of millions of people.  Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Draco walk in and goes right over to Randy.

John watches his best friend slowly put down the weights he is lifting and give his attention to the other man. John watches their interaction with each other with a pleased smirk on his face. The comfortable way Draco speaks with Randy, pulling an easy smile from his always scowling friend.

John wishes he is able to do the same thing with Harry. But the other man walks around with a fucking block on his shoulders and titanium walls surrounding him, and that makes it impossible for anyone to get close to him. Randy lets out a loud laugh, and John along with everyone around the workout room stops whatever they are doing and stares, shocked in their direction.

Randy doesn’t seem to notice, his focus solely on Draco. Randy smiling out of the ring means that someone is about to get their ass handed to them. Randy laughing could pose something a bit more dangerous. John’s earlier worry that the brothers could be more trouble than they are worth still lingers, but looking at the utter smile on his friend's face replaces some of his mistrust.

Draco and Randy talk for a few more minutes. And John doesn’t miss the blush coloring Draco’s pale face when he walks out of the gym. There are subtle chuckles from the guys in the room, and friendly jabs sent in Randy’s direction.

Randy takes it all in stride. After all, it’s not every day someone can bat their eyes at the man known by many dangerous names such as;  The Legend Killer, The Man of Destiny, Dream Killer, The Apex Predator, and most of all The Viper, making Randy smile rather than hiss like a venomous snake.  John tsks, wrapping the towel around his neck. Holding it by the edges as he walks over to his friend, who still has a very pleasant smile on his face.

“What was that all about?” John asks curiously.

Randy shrugs his massive shoulders, “He wanted to apologize for earlier before he asked me out on a date.” Randy smiles wider than before.

“What!” John says in shock.

“Yup,” Randy preens, and shakes his head. “Apparently, he knew Wade from England...” he stops smiling. “… he said they used to date if we were not able to tell from what happened earlier in the hallway.” Randy tells him then lowers his voice. “Wade found him at a low point in his life and used it to his advantage.”

 _The fucking bastard_ , thinks John.

“From what we’ve already figured out, thanks to your snooping,” Randy adds, “their families are wealthy and left them a fortune. But they prefer to work rather than living off their trust fund. Wade went after Draco especially, for his money, stole from him and left him hooked.”

 _What a  fucking bastard._ John thinks again.

As much as he dislikes Wade for his tactics in the ring, he dislikes him more in person. Wade Barrette would use his own mother given the chance. Their conversation brings to John’s mind that some of the strife that is showcased on camera is real. There are a few guys John just cannot be in the same room with. He knows there are a few that feel the same way about him. But, in either case, John always tries to remain professional whether he likes his opponents or not.

“They are a company of four doing the job of twenty.” Randy continues. “I like them John, and I don’t care what kind of secrets they are hiding.” John like the brothers as well. He admires them for their hard work.  The brothers and their two partners have done a better job at managing the physical therapy department. Fewer injuries in the ring. And a better rehabilitation therapy than what they had before.

“So when’s the date?” John asks, distracting himself from his thoughts.

Randy smiles again. “Tomorrow night. They have friends visiting in a couple of days and want to show them a real good time. He doesn’t want anything to intervene with our date.”

John nods his head. He is happy for his friend.

“So when are you going to grow some of that Cena balls you show in the ring, and ask Harry out?” Randy pauses, not sure how to say his next words. “I don’t want you to take offense to this. But could it be possible that you are scared and looking for a reason to avoid dating? You want Harry, everyone can see it, shit we can even smells it. Fuck, John, there are bets as to when you are going to ask him out.” Randy tells him, then gets a serious look on his face. “Don’t make me lose.”

John’s surprised, he thought he hid his attraction for Harry from everyone else. He also doesn’t have an answer for Randy’s question. Randy could be right.

 _Maybe I am looking for excuses_. John supposes to himself.

“How the hell do we always end up talking about my love life? And how much is this bet at anyway?” John murmurs, crossing his arms over his chest as he stands with his legs apart.

Randy silently chuckles, “Because yours is much more interesting. And don’t worry about the amount. Just make sure you don’t make me lose.”

John rolls his eyes. “No pressure right?”

“Nope, none,” Randy answers unashamed.

John wonders if he should tell Randy about everything that happened at the bar the night before. The more John thinks about it, the less he understands it himself.  John really hates the idea of getting involved with someone, to start to develop deep feelings for them to find out, in the end, they were hiding something important from him. John already knows about Harry’s kid, and that he’s rich.

_What else could he be hiding?_

After he had got home last night,  John couldn’t stop thinking about what happened at the bar. He now knows for certain that the guy Rocco or whatever the fuck his name was who he had the altercation with. Rocco had no idea of who or what John was talking about when he asked about Harry.

John also wonders if he’s worrying over nothing.

“I don’t know,” he answers honestly.

“I have a novel idea,” Randy says sarcastically. “Why don’t you just try and get to know him rather than making silly speculations.” He suggests. “What if they are not up to or a part of anything and are merely a private bunch? On the other hand, I don’t see you digging into Blaise and Neville’s background?”

John scoffs, “That’s because I’m not interested in fucking them.” He tells his friend. “Besides, aren’t Blaise and Neville married?” Randy nods his head, and John continues. “The way Blaise growls when anyone else looks at Neville I’m almost ready to propose he becomes a wrestler.” Blaise is almost the same height and build as Kofi Kingston. Except for dreads Kofi wears, Blaise has green-silverish eyes that compliment his caramel skin tone.

“Well, if you decide to pull your head out of your ass and actually talk to him rather than arguing you just might get the chance…” Randy scolds him, raising his trademark but yet, unthreatening Viper raised eyebrows.

“Fuck man, what’s with you and the sage advice these days?” he jokes.

“I just want you happy, man. After what happened between you and…” Randy trails off, avoid saying a particular name.  At one time, John thought he had met the perfect man a couple of years ago, but the fucker broke his heart.

“I know man…I just,” John begins, not sure exactly how to articulate his feelings. “With Punk, I was ready to give up everything. I don’t want to go through that again only to find out it was all a lie.”

Randy nods his head, “I know, brother, and that’s why I think if you give Harry a chance you can have something real. I hate to say I told you so but… but Punk only wanted to be with you to advance his career. Once he got what he wanted, he stabbed you the back in and out of the ring, embarrassed you in front of millions and almost ruined your career. Then he retired a couple of months after that.” Randy sighs and shakes his head. “You bounced back. Your career is solid again. You were and still are on a rise. That’s why I think it’s time for you to find someone who can love you the way you deserve.”

John finds that he cannot defend or disagree with that statement. Punk used him plain and simple. While he never uttered those three little words to Punk, John felt he was ready to before everything went to shit. He introduced Punk to his world, and Punk willingly became his submissive. Or so he thought. He’s never hidden his sexuality, but being a Dom was something sacred and having a dom/sub relationship is the only thing John wanted to keep private.

Punk used his knowledge and John’s fear of what his fans would think about his _perversion_ if the world were to find out about the things he enjoyed doing in the darkness of a dungeon. Having John publicly kiss his feet and hand over his WWE Championship belt without so much as a fight, and then declaring Punk the worlds greatest was one of the hardest things John had to do. Punk left the WWE and started a new career as a UFC fighter. As much as John tries not to keep up with Punk's career, it’s impossible to miss what’s spreading through the wrestling grapevine.

John runs his fingers through his sweaty hair, “Yeah, you’re right. I was a fool to trust so easily but not again. And as much as I want Harry in my bed, I want to know his secrets just as badly. Call me jaded, but I learned my lesson. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me.” John says. Then he walks away, heading to the showers before Randy can say a comeback.

Harry cannot believe how horrible his morning started out. The only bright spot was watching Draco threating to cut the balls off that bastard.

 _Wade Barrette_.

Harry mentally spits. First, Teddy had another one of his temper tantrums and refused to leave his side. Lately, he’s been having tantrums more frequently, causing Andromeda and Harry to have to ground the little tyke. However, it was only with the promise of Harry working half the day, and then spending the rest of the day with him that Teddy calmed down.

Harry is aware that Teddy’s tantrums are his way of getting Harry’s attention whenever he becomes too busy. Teddy is a good kid and usually listens to his elders. Teddy and Scorpius are two peas in a pod. Where one goes, the other follows. But lately, Teddy only wants to be with Harry, leaving Scorpius to play on his own. Harry suspects that soon Teddy will want to be around his best friend again and Harry will be forgotten about. Harry sighs and looks down at the paperwork on his desk. He hopes that he will be able to follow through with that promise to Teddy. With his current workload, he doesn’t see how that’s possible.

He closes his eyes, resting his chin in his hand before opening them and looking around his office that he shares with Draco. Not only do they work with the WWE that is housed in the main building but Harry and Draco are also in the process of hiring a few more staff members, and procuring contracts from all major muggle and magical sports teams in the US before branching off. With Blaise and Neville traveling and working with other wrestlers, he and Draco have to pick up the slack.

It wasn’t so bad in the beginning, but it seems the previous sports physical therapists were being paid a lot of money and were lax in their care for the athletes. Even without the use of healing magic, Harry and Draco turned the program around in a matter of weeks by simply working with the athletes and making sure they followed the program. Even the most resistant wrestlers followed their instructions.

Second, after dealing with Teddy; Harry had the misfortune of having a confrontation with the one man that he never expected to see again, especially in this lifetime. Harry wonders how they hell he missed the fact that Wade Barker, or now Wade Barrette, is a professional wrestler.

_How the fuck did that happen? More importantly, how did we miss it?_

Harry was not expecting the confrontation which leads to the third problem of his morning, the argument he had with Draco. After, he and Draco returned to the office Harry threw up a silencing charm. He’s been doing that lately.  He reached out to pull Draco into a hug, who promptly rebuffed him.

**-Earlier that Morning-**

_“What the fuck was all of that?” Draco demands. “How could you embarrass me like that?” Draco says, folding his arms across his chest._

_Confused, Harry’s brows furrow, “Wait, what are you talking about?”_

_“Don’t play fucking dumb, Harry. You do that all the time! You fucking leap without thinking.”_

_Draco sighs irritably and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I can take care of my damn self.”  He then looks at Harry, with worry. “I’m not some useless puppy, Harry.  I don’t need my brother to constantly clean up after me. Give me some damn credit!”_

_Harry feels properly chastised and pissed at the same time. How dare Draco. How dare him to act this way after all that they have been through together!_

_“Is it wrong that I want to fucking protect you! Especially where that bastard is concerned!” Harry yells. “Do you know how many nights I was out looking for you and prayed to Merlin you were not dead lying in some gutter somewhere? I’ve never been so fucking scared in my life. Not when I faced Voldemort and not even when I lost Ron and Hermione.” Harry cannot control his pent up aggression and the fear he’s been holding back of losing Draco again._

_“I was so afraid that I would never find you. All because of him.” Harry points to the door as if Wade Barrette is standing outside. “So excuse me for being overprotective.” The sarcasm is unmistakable in Harry’s tone._

_“Cut the shite, Harry. Not all of it was Wade’s fault. I’m sorry for all the heartache I caused everyone, I truly am.” Draco yells back.  “But I have to take some responsibility. Especially,  for my own actions.” Draco places his hands on his hips, never taking his eyes off Harry._

_“I could have said no. I could have obliviated him. Dammit, Harry, I could have done so many different things. But I didn’t.” Draco tells him through clenched teeth.  Draco shouts, his arms waving widely, showing just how angry he is._

_“I realize I made a mistake in the past where Wade was concerned, but I got Scorpius out of that. And, to be perfectly honest, I think I used him too. I used him to run away from whatever I was feeling instead of confronting them. I didn’t care who I was hurting back then, as long as I wasn’t the one hurting anymore. But in the end, I still got hurt. I think that’s why I more angry at myself than at Wade.”_

_Harry opens his mouth to interrupt, to protest, but Draco stops him. “No, listen to me. I used him just as much as he used me. I forgave him a long time ago.” Draco takes a deep breath. “And that’s why I think.” He begins then stops. “No, that’s why I know I’m ready to move on with my life, Harry.  I’m ready to love again, or to find out what real love feels like.” He walks over to Harry and rests his hand on Harry’s shoulders._

_“I’m tired of running from our past. We came here to start over, but all we are doing is hiding and letting the past hold us back. I can’t live like that anymore. I love you, Harry. You are my best friend and my brother, but I need to move on with my life. It’s why I’ve decided I’m going to ask Randy out.”_

_Harry shrugs Draco fingers off his shoulders, not missing the hurt look on the other man’s face. Harry backs away and goes to stand by his desk, leaning on the edge with his arms folded over his chest. Harry cannot believe what he’s hearing from Draco. It feels as if Draco is telling him goodbye._

_“Does this mean you’re moving out as well?” He needs to know._

_Draco scoffs at Harry’s question, “Seriously, don’t be daft.” Harry looks away from his brother a blush coloring his face. “Where would you get a silly idea like that? I said started dating, I’m not moving out. Sometimes, I swear your imagination always goes to the most drastic scenarios.”_

_That brings a smile to Harry’s lips. He mentally breathes a sigh of relief. He isn’t losing his family, or his brother. Things are changing too quicky for Harry, and that’s the crux of it all for Harry. He hates change. He looks at Draco. His brother is handsome, sexy and very bright, Harry can’t find a single reason why Draco, shouldn’t be happy or find someone that loves him. Harry’s always promised that he will support the decisions Draco makes in his personal life. Even if Harry disagrees with it._

_“Are you sure that is a good idea?” He asks to be certain this is what Draco wants._

_“What the fuck are you so afraid of!” Draco yells but there’s no anger behind it. Simply frustration._

_“I see you, Harry, I see the way you look at John.” Draco snickers and walks over to his desk, sitting on the edge of his desk. “I see the way you pick fights with him just so he will notice you.” Harry clears his throat and dusts off invisible lint off his jeans, neither confirming nor denying Draco’s assumptions. “So don’t tell me that you are not ready to start dating again.”_

_“We are not talking about me, Draco,” he tells him, changing the subject quickly._

_“But don’t you get it? You are exactly who we are talking about.” Harry opens his mouth to speak, but Draco stops him. “You are so focused on helping everyone else, making sure that everyone is protected and safe that you don’t care of yourself properly. I know what you’re purposely doing, Harry. We are the same you and I. We sabotage ourselves, waiting for the other shoe to drop. We think we are not supposed to be happy. When things are finally going great.”_

_Harry quickly looks at Draco, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”_

_“Don’t fucking lie to me!” Draco argues back. “I know about the pills and the back alley fucks.”_

_Draco shakes his head. “You need to stop running as well, Harry, from me and everything else. We don’t want to lose you either. You are not alone anymore. We’re not going anywhere. You have me, Teddy, Scorp, and Andy. Hell, Blaise and Neville are about ready to tear their hair out the way they are so worried about you.”_

_Harry cannot say anything to that. He thought he hid his activities better. It explains why Draco tells him to be careful all the time._

_“So Randy, huh? I knew you liked him but not this much.”_

_“Yeah,” Draco says with a shy smile on his face. “There is something about him that pulls at me.” His face flushes. “Not counting his massive build, he is like the quiet giant.”_

_Harry sighs, “I don’t, you know?”_

_“Don’t what?” Draco asks a bit confused at the quick change in their conversation._

_“I don’t pick arguments with Cena just so that he will notice me.”_

_Draco scoffs at that as if seeing through the lie, and mumbles something that sounds vaguely like yeah right._

_“And I get it. I don’t intentionally put myself in danger… I just… I just need a release. Since Charlie, I haven’t found…” Harry doesn’t need to finish his sentence. Draco knows what he is trying to say._

_“I know, and for what it’s worth, I think that he wants you as well. Give him a chance.”_

_Harry wants to change the subject, but Draco keeps coming back to him and his none dating prospects.  “I want you to be happy as well, Dray. Just promise me one thing.”_

_“I know what you are going to ask and trust me, I want nothing to do with Wade Barrette. I don’t want Scorpius to be affected by him being in our lives. I meant what I said. I will kill him if he comes anywhere near me. Other than dealing with him on a professional level, I refuse to have anything to do with that bastard.”_

_Harry thanks Merlin for that answer, as well as the fact that Scorpius looks nothing like Wade; the only thing connecting them is blood._

_It also helps that, Wade is not aware that he is a father. No one besides family knows who Scorpius’s other parent is, and no one plans on telling him._

_“So when do you plan on asking out Randy?”_

_“I don’t know, when the opportunity presents itself.” He shrugs. “I want to date him, and I have never done that before. With Wade, we met and started sleeping together that same night. I want to take the time to get to know him. See if it leads to anything serious before introducing him to the rest of the family, you know?”_

_Harry does know, starting a new relationship can be exciting and gut-wrenching at the same time. “I wish you luck then. Now let’s get back to work, I promised Teddy that I would work a half day today and spend the rest with him.”_

_Draco nods his head, not commenting any further. They work in silence until Draco has to leave for his first patient of the day. Draco’s booked for the entire day so Harry knows he will not see him again until tonight._

-Back to the Present-

Harry sighs, thinking about their conversation. Draco was right with the fact that he needs to start thinking about himself for a change. Be a little selfish so to speak.  He knows that he is fucking up his life by doing stupid things. But at times, he needs to get out of his head and be able to separate himself from the things that are weighing him down.  He realizes he has responsibilities and a family that cares about him deeply. Everyone’s moving on with their lives and maybe he needs to start doing the same. Things are changing, they’re adapting a lot better than he is. Harry realizes that if he does not learn to accept the changes in his life, he will live a lonely existence watching his family be happy but not experiencing it himself.

Harry cannot use the excuse of Teddy being too young, or that he wants to wait until his son is mature enough to handle him dating. Tantrums or not, Teddy understands more at his age than most kids.  

A ding from his computer alerts him that he has fifteen minutes to get to his next appointment. Getting up from his desk he grabs what he needs and exits his office.

It’s time to focus on his job rather than his dating life, or rather the lack thereof.

The door closes to Harry’s office just as a soft pop sounds in the room. Teddy Lupin-Black stands in his father and uncle’s office, looking around with wide and curious brown-yellow wolf-like eyes. He is very disappointed that he does not see his daddy or Uncle Draco sitting at their desks. He wanted to surprise them, especially his daddy, and show him that he’s a big boy and can travel on his own.

Teddy walks around his daddy’s office, over to the desk he knows belongs to his daddy and sits in the chair like a big boy. Using the desk as leverage Teddy pushes off and spins the chair around, giddily laughing and having fun.

Teddy stops spinning after becoming a bit dizzy, the smile never leaving his face. He is a big boy now and knows when to stop before hurting himself.

His daddy still hasn’t shown up, yet, and it feels like he’s been here for a very long time. His daddy promised to spend the day with him, but he took too long to come home. That is why Teddy decided to be a big boy and come to bring his Daddy home. He has lots of plans for he and his daddy. They are going to go to the zoo. It’s Teddy’s favorite place to visit. Teddy also wants to go to the park, and the movies. Teddy is getting excited just thinking about all the fun they are going to have.

Teddy is also very proud of himself. He used one of the lessons his grandma taught him and his cousin Scorpius. Teddy remembers how his grandma said to do it.

_Teddy is playing in his room, trying to distract himself from watching the clock. His daddy’s coming home soon, and they are going to spend the whole day together. Teddy flinches when he hears his grandma call his name._

_“Teddy.”_

_He drops the toy he’s playing with and turns to see his grandma looking around his room with wide eyes._

_“You’re room is a mess young man. I want you to clean it up, this instant. And no magic.” She tells him, the or else he won’t be spending time with his daddy goes unsaid._

_She does not raise her voice, but to Teddy, it sounds as if she screamed at him._

_Teddy holds back his tears anger and watches his grandma walk away from his door. He cannot believe his grandma would be so cruel as to order him to clean his room without magic. It is that moment, and Teddy decides he wants to be with his daddy rather than clean it._

_Running over to his door Teddy looks up and down the hallway to make sure no one is coming. He then closes the door; he walks around the mess of toys spread all over the floor and sits on his bed. He closes his eyes and begins to take deep breaths like his grandma told him to do and concentrate on what his daddy looks like._

_Teddy pictures his daddy standing right next to him. He feels the change in his tummy. It feels as if he is being sucked through a straw and then he feels as if he is falling to the ground. Slowly, he blinks his eyes open and looks around._

Teddy knows that he is in the right place because he can see all of the pictures Daddy has on his desk. His grandma told him to only use this in case of an emergency, and to Teddy, this is an emergency. She called it apparition. The first time Teddy tries to apparate. The first time his grandmother taught him, it did not work. He was a bit angry that Scorpius got it on the first try. But got over it because he realized that there are times he got things quicker than Scorpius too.

Teddy did not stay upset with his best friend for long. He and Scorpius did everything together. But today he just wishes to spend time with his daddy. Teddy is sad that his daddy gets home when he’s already in bed sleeping. Teddy does not think it is fair.

Teddy really misses when his daddy reads him a bedtime story, making the funny voices and making Teddy giggle uncontrollably. Teddy gets up from the chair, walking over to the door, openings it carefully and peeking out the small crack.  Not seeing anyone in the hallway, he steps out of the office and closes the door behind him.

_It is time to look for my daddy!_

John cannot put the conversation he had with Randy this morning out of his head. John had just finished his training and scripting the choreography for the next match with his trainer. John was not focused during and it showed. He kept getting his ass handed to him. Scripted or not, it takes concentration. He only hopes by tomorrow night he can keep his mind on his work and not on his personal life. Or rather his obsession.

_God, I want him so fucking bad._

_Then what’s holding you back?_ A voice that sounds an awful lot like his brother Steve asks. His brother can be a bit annoying at times. Worse than Randy. A thought occurs to John; maybe _I should pay a visit to the Crow & Crown tonight._

Crow & Crown is an exclusive BDSM club. John is a silent partner of the club. He invested in the club three years ago. He does not deal with the day to day operation of running the club but receives the financial statements. John leaves the running of the club to his four brothers.

John knows one day he will need to retire from his wrestling career. Investing in a few lucrative businesses is his way to plan for his future. Besides the Crow & Crown, John has invested smartly in WWE merchandise, opened up a couple of restaurants and gyms. He’s also sponsored a few of the new wrestlers trying to break into the business.

Visiting the Crow & Crown will also give him a chance to see his brothers. In addition, the thought of spanking and fucking a willing Submissive to get his head on straight sounds perfect to him. It makes his palm itch with glee.

John turns the corner and stops, his brows furrow in confusion. Standing in the hallway casually opening and peeking through office doors one at a time is a brown haired child that John estimates is around the age of five maybe six years old. He seems to be looking for something or someone.

John wonders who the child belongs to. He knows, sometimes there are visitors in the building for tours, but they are usually regulated to the first and second floors where the WWE museum exhibitions and gift shop.

_Unless one of the staff members brought their kid to work today?_

The kid doesn’t look familiar to him. John prides himself on getting to know most of the staff he comes in contact with on a daily basis. His assistant is single and is an only child, so this kid doesn’t belong to her.

_Whose kid is this?_

John watches as the little boy walks from office to office peeking in and each time looking disappointed when he does not find whom or what he is looking for. Feeling sorry for the kid John walks over to him before he can open the next office door.

“Hey, little buddy, what are you doing up here by yourself?” John says softly, hoping to avoid frightening the child.

The little boy gasps and looks up quickly at John. He watches as the kid’s eyes widen at his height and massive build. John is two hundred and fifty-one pounds of solid muscles and stands at 6’ 1” tall. To not scare the kid, John gets to his knees, almost eye level with the little child. He is still a tad bit taller than the boy.  John suspects that to the little guy he seems like a giant.

The little boy has the most unique brown eyes he has ever seen. They are almost yellow and seem to glow as bright as the sun. If John’s not mistaken the child gives a discreet sniff of the air before saying a word to him. He scans the child’s face and eyes looking for tears, but he doesn’t even appear to be afraid of John. Who’s a stranger. A very large stranger, at that.

“I’m looking for my daddy.” Instantly, John picks up on the British accent. So the child belongs to Harry or Draco. “Wow! You’re big, almost as big as Uncle Hagrid, but without the big beard.”

John smiles, “Yeah,” and reaches down to ruffle the child’s brown mousey hair. _Who the hell names their kid Hagrid?_

John studies the kid intently now that he is up close.

_Something feels off about his hair color; it is almost like the color does not suit the kid._

“What’s your dad’s name? Maybe we can find him together.” John tells the little boy. “What’s your name kid?” John asks, “And, what are you doing here all by yourself?”

The little guy stares at John intently, “I’m Teddy and my daddy’s name is Harry.” He says brightly.  “We are supposed to spend the day together, but he’s taking too long to come home so I decided to come and get him myself. But, I cannot find him or my uncle Draco.”

Well, that sums up who he belongs to. It also completely confuses John, _how the hell did this kid get here?_ “How did you get here, buddy?”

“I can’t tell you, my daddy said not tell muggles our secret because they wouldn’t understand.” He whispers conspiringly to John and looks around as if expecting something frightening to happen. “Do you know where my daddy is?”

_Muggles? What the fuck kind of word is that? Is that a British thing?_

John opens his mouth to ask what the little guy what he is talking about, but doesn’t get the chance. The little boy’s face brightens and he runs around John as he yells, “Daddy!”

John turns around in his position, still kneeling on the floor, in time to see Harry scoop the little boy in his arms.

“Teddy!”

John can see the shock on Harry’s face. He certainly isn’t expecting Teddy to be here.

“How did you get here, what are you doing here?” Harry echoes the same questions that John asked Teddy not too long ago.

The little boy presses his face against Harry’s cheeks, smiling widely. “I missed you, Daddy, and you were taking too long to come home...” He pouts cutely. Still kneeling, John can see Harry’s expression changes from surprised to angry. “So I did what Nana taught me.” The kid carries on, oblivious to his dad’s change in demeanor.

John watches as Harry’s face expresses several emotions while listening to his son talk.

John finally gets up from his position and tries not to disturb the father/son reunion. He figures this will be the perfect opportunity to observe the duo in hopes to gain a better understanding of who Harry is and possibly answer his questions as to how the child got here without the aid of an adult.

“Teddy that was a very dangerous thing to do. What if something terrible happened to you? What would your grandmother and I do? She must be going out her mind with worry.” Harry fusses over his son, hugging him and scolding him at the same time.

John can hear the worry in Harry’s voice even as he scolds his son. Harry ignores the hurt look on his son’s face.

“But Daddy, I missed you,” Teddy wails.

“I understand that, Theodore. But you know the rules. If my assumptions are correct I know exactly how you got here.” Harry tsks, shaking his head at his son. Harry’s brows crease further with worry. “I had your grandmother teach that to you in case of an emergency.”

John’s heart begins to break as a sad look passes over Teddy’s face. “I’m sorry Daddy.” He whispers and rests his head on Harry’s shoulder. Sniffles reach John’s ears. He wants to intervene in the child’s defense, but decides to stay out of it. By simply watching this short interaction with Harry and his son, John knows that Harry is a good father. He cares deeply for his son’s welfare. His attraction for Harry grows.

“Come on, none of that.” Harry soothes, feeling quite guilty for speaking to Teddy that way. But he needs Teddy to understand what he did was wrong, apparating without adult supervision isn’t safe. Harry asked Andromeda to teach the boys as another way of helping to control their accidental magic. In certain situations they can become afraid even at the slightest that will cause them to do accidental apparition. Harry thank Merlin, Teddy didn’t splinch a limb or himself in half.

 “I’m disappointed in you for what you did.” Harry reprimands his son, then smiles, “but I am also very proud of you, Teddy. Not many can travel this far at your age.”

Teddy lifts his head from Harry’s shoulder. “Really?” Teddy asks between his sniffling. Harry wipes the tears away from his son’s chubby cheeks.  

“Really,” he answers truthfully. “You will be punished for doing what you did, I expect your grandmother will have a letter from the AMOM for unauthorized use…”

Harry does not get a chance to finish statement because his cell phone rings. Without looking Harry, knows exactly who is on the other end. One of the advantages of working around muggles, their technology to communicate is just as fast as apparition.

“He’s fine, Andy.”

“Oh, thank Merlin.” She says with a sigh of relief.

“An owl just arrived from the American Ministry of Magic warning me of underage use of magic in the vicinity of muggles.” She tells him.

“Scorpius was sitting beside me so I automatically assumed it was Teddy. I suspect he is quite cross with me for telling him to clean up his room. I was simply trying to distract him. I saw how anxious he was getting waiting for you to get home.” Harry can hear the changes in her tone go from panic to calm within in seconds of hearing that Teddy’s fine. “I do not understand what has gotten into him lately.”

 _I do,_ thinks Harry. He sighs before responding to Andromeda’s statement. “I’ve been working too much.”

“Don’t blame yourself,” Andromeda assures him. “Teddy knows better than do go off like that on his own. And especially around muggles.”

“Did I do the wrong thing by moving us here?” He questions.

“Absolutely not. We all needed a change. It will take some time. Think of this as an adjustment period for everyone. You’ve been home most of the time. Teddy’s just not used to you working, that’s all.”

“Morgana, what would I do without you, Andy? You always know the right thing to say.” Harry isn’t kidding. Without Andy, he would be like a fish dying out of water.

“You would have done quite well,” she encourages. “You are a good father. Remus and Nymphadora knew what they were doing making you his godfather.”

“Thank you for saying that, Andy.” Harry looks at his son’s sad face. Even though his words were harsh, he had no choice but to reprimand Teddy.

“No thanks needed. I’m being honest.” She tells him. “Do you want me to come and get him?” Andromeda asks him.

“No, I will keep him here with me. I just finished with my last appointment for the day, anyway. I was actually on my way home to get him when I saw him. Draco has the rest of my appointments.”

“Very well, I expect he will get a stern talking to.” It is more of a suggestion than a question.

“Yes,” Harry whines. At times, he hates being the responsible parent. “But after we have some fun,” he says, winking at Teddy.

Andy chuckles, “Well you boys have fun, and I’m rather late for my date. Ta, Loves.”

Andromeda hangs up the phone before Harry can question her about this supposed date and who she is meeting? Harry pockets his phone and juggles Teddy in his arms.

“Your grandmother is not too happy with you, young man.”

“Is she really mad?” Teddy asks with wide eyes.

“Let’s put it this way, some little pup won’t be having milk and cookies before bed for two weeks.”

Harry fights back a laugh at the cute little pout on Teddy’s face, making it by clearing his throat. Movement out of the corner of his eyes has Harry turning around. And notices for the first time that he and Teddy are is not alone. He once again masks his surprise at seeing John Cena standing in the room staring at him and Teddy, _was he listening to our conversation?_

_How the fuck did I miss his massive form standing there? You’re losing it, Potter._

Harry realizes that he’s so focused on Teddy that he has not been paying attention. He’s become lax in regards to his safety.   

He berates himself. _Constant vigilance, Potter, vigilance._  He hears Mad-Eye Moody whisper in the back of his mind. _I guess Draco was right. I need to start focusing on myself for a change. But he will never hear me say those words. The blonde haired jerk would rub it in my face constantly._

As a precaution, he traces his memory to ensure that he didn’t divulge any information in regards to magic.

“How long have you been standing there?” Harry demands.

John shrugs his bulging shoulders, and walks closer to Harry and Teddy. “Long enough to confirm my suspicions about you.”

“And those are?” Harry says, looking up at the taller man.

John tilts his head and smiles. Harry’s eyes immediately fall to the dimples in his cheeks.

“That you are hiding something, and I’m not going to give up until I find out what it is. There is something pulling us together and I’m done fighting it.”

Harry opens his mouth to deny it. But John stops him. “Deny it all you want.” He says, as if hearing Harry’s thoughts. _I swear fate is out to get me._ Thinks Harry. It seems in the past couple of days and hours John Cena has been the major star in his conversations and thoughts.

“Do you make it a habit of listening to other people’s conversations?” Harry jokes, not acknowledging John’s words.

“No,” John replies, his tone casual and non-threatening. Harry suspects he is trying to make light of an otherwise tense situation. “But then again, not many people peak my interest.” Harry guesses if Teddy was not in the room, John would have used another word besides _interest_.

Teddy rests his face against Harry’s, putting them cheek to cheek. “Look, I found my daddy.” He says happily.

Not missing a beat, “I see that little man.”

John looks at Teddy then back at Harry. “Our conversation’s not over, on the contrary, it’s just beginning.”

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet, taking out a card and handing it to Harry.

“When you are ready to tell me what the hell AMOM is, I’m willing to listen.” He steps a bit closer and Teddy wraps his tiny arms around Harry’s neck, squeezing him tighter. “Like I said before there is something between us, I felt it the moment we met. No more running from me, Harry.” He stares into Harry’s eyes as if giving him a silent command that Harry feels he can’t refuse.

_Does he know that I am a Submissive? I have always recognized his dominating presence._

Harry takes the card from John’s hand without looking at it and stuffs it in his pants pocket. He watches the other man walk down the hall. Harry cannot help but admire John’s body, from his wide and imposing shoulders  down to his waist. The black T-shirt he’s wearing fits him perfectly as opposed to the oversize ones he wears in the wrestling ring. His jeans are not overly tight but show off his strong legs and shapely arse.

Harry doesn’t have to imagine what John looks without his clothes on. He’s seen him shirtless countless of times, but in his imagination, he wonders what it feels like to have the man bending him to his will.

“I like him, Daddy, he smells nice,” Teddy says, pulling Harry from his salacious thoughts. He grunts and place his son down. Teddy might be small but the older he gets, the harder it is to carry him. Teddy hits a growth spurt about the same time every month.

“Is that so?” Harry asks, then hums in thought. He doesn’t try to think of what that statement meant. He honestly wasn’t prepared for the answer.

“Uh huh, we talked before I saw you,” Teddy says, then he changes the conversation just as quickly and looks at Harry. “Daddy, are we going to have fun now?”

“Yup, just as soon I let Draco know we are leaving.” Harry sighs and still cannot erase the guilty feeling. Teddy did what he did because of his negligence as a father, spending too much time in his head and in bars. Harry now wonders if he will be indulging Teddy’s behavior by taking him to Orlando next week as planned. He realizes he will need to seek Andromeda’s advice on the subject before making rash decisions.

Harry certainly did not expect Teddy to react this way to him working so much. He also cannot blame his late night on work, his back alley fuck from last night caused him to miss tucking Teddy into bed and reading him a bedtime story.  

_Well, not anymore. Teddy will come first, always. Draco is right, it is time to move on and stop letting my past define me and my future._

“Come on, let’s go have some fun.”

“Yay!” Teddy cheers, pumping his tiny fist in the air.

Later that night Harry groans and flops down onto his bed bone-tired. He forgot how rambunctious Teddy is at his age. He and Teddy spent the day at the zoo. One of their favorite places to visit togther. Harry took pictures of Teddy feeding the animals at the petting zoo as well. And then they went to the movies to enjoy the new kid flick, and Harry shamefully admits he dozed a bit during some parts. Finally, they went to dinner at a pizza place not far from the movie theater.

Harry realizes he catered to Teddy’s whims, but feels the little tyke deserved it. Harry chuckles at the memory of Teddy falling asleep while they were eating.  He spent most of his time running during in their time at the zoo rather than walking. Harry runs a tired hand through his hair, messing it up. Harry grunts as he sits up, and begins to unbutton his shirt, balling it up and throwing it toward the hamper.

 _Well, I will never make it on a muggle basketball player._ He muses.   

Getting off the bed, he walks over, and picks up the shirt and places it in the hamper. He unzips and unbuttons his jeans, emptying his pockets and throwing the contents on the dresser carelessly before pushing them down his hips. The card John gave him earlier catches his eye immediately.

        He picks up the card and stands in the middle of his room with his jeans bunched up around his ankles, staring at the card. John Felix Anthony Cena.

 _Felix! Didn’t see that coming. He certainly does not look like a Felix. Wonder if he purrs like a cute little kitty cat when you scratch behind his ears._ Harry chuckles at his thoughts.

Harry stares at the number for a few minutes more, debating whether he should call John or not.

_He said talk, would he listen or believe anything I tell him? He might think I am batshit crazy._

 Harry groans and cannot believe he is actually thinking about giving John a call.

Taking the bull by the horns, Harry finishes taking off his jeans, kicking them to corner and walks over to the bed in his socks and boxers. Sitting on the side of the bed, he picks up his cell phone from where he threw it earlier and dials the number on the card.

Before he can change his mind and hang up John answers the phone.

“Hello.” John’s voice is deep, and Harry hopes he didn’t wake up the other man. Looking at the clock he realizes it is a bit after nine so it is still early.

_Did I interrupt him in the middle of something? Oh, shit, was he? Did I?_

Harry licks his lips and his cheeks flush at his thoughts. John naked, panting, hard cock and body fucking some unnamed guy. _Damn, me and my imagination._ Harry closes his eyes and opening them quickly, still tempted to hang up.

“Harry, is that you?” John asks, slicing through Harry’s thoughts. Harry has no idea why he’s feeling so shy now. When usually he’s all bravado and in control.

 _Fuck, where has all that Gryffindor bravery gone?_ Harry asks himself.

 _Sitting at the bottom of Black Lake._ He hears a voice answer that sounds an awful it like Sirius.

“Shut up,” Harry mumbles to the annoying voice that’s seems to be chuckling at him.

“What was that?” John asks.

_Oh shit, he heard._

“I said how did you know it was me?” Harry asks him.

John chuckles, and Harry assumes he did not hear him. “This is my private number and there are only a few people who have it. The only ones that would call to bug me are my parents, and grandfather. And they are all busy with their lives at the moment. Plus a little invention called caller ID. It comes in handy.” Harry smiles but remains silent on the phone. “So why did you call?” John asks.

Harry’s eyes shift to the other side of the room as if John is there and not on the other side of the phone.

“You said you will listen when I am ready to talk. I wanted to know if the offer is still on the table?”

“I did say that, and I meant it.” John replies. “Are you ready to talk? Do you want to do this over the phone or in person?”

“Do you mind if we meet somewhere, tonight? I know you have a match tomorrow, and Teddy is asleep, I’m quite certain he won’t run off again.” Harry chuckles nervously.

“Sure,” John says quickly, “let’s meet down by the boardwalk. There shouldn’t be much of a crowd this late at night. We should be able to talk freely.”

Harry breathes a mental sigh of relief and looks down at himself, remembering that he is half dressed and ready to take a shower.

“Ok, can you give me thirty minutes.” Harry agrees.

“See you in thirty.”

Harry hangs up the phone, getting up to walk over to his closet and pulls out a fresh set of clothes. He turns and looks in the mirror, staring at his reflection.

“Am I doing the right thing?” When no answer comes back, Harry heads to the shower.

Thirty minutes later, Harry slowly strolls down the boardwalk and stops when he sees John leaning on the ledge. He would be a fool to deny just how handsome the older man is. An inch over six feet and two hundred and fifty-one pounds of solid muscles. Tonight, he is not wearing a hat to hide his face from the public.

One thing that Harry knows about John is that he does not shy away from his fans. He embraces them. But then again, his fans are not as pushy about hoarding his time. They seem to respect his space.

Harry walks closer to John and stands beside him. John does not acknowledges his presence, they simply stand there staring out into the ocean. Harry is not sure what to say. He knows that he’s the one that wanted to do this but for whatever reason now he doesn’t know where to begin.

“The beginning always works best,” John tells him cutting into his thoughts.

Harry has to agree that he’s right. “My parents were killed by a madman when I was just a little over a year old.” He blurts out.

John gasps and looks down at Harry. Harry doesn’t turn to look at him, and continues with his story. What is there for John to say?

“I was supposed to go and live with my godfather but he was framed for my parent’s murder. He whispers, letting the information sink in.

“When it was the doing of another, someone they trusted, and instead I was sent to live with my mom’s sister and her husband. They had a son around the same age as me and they all fucking hated me. Hated me for reasons of their own. For years, I was made to believe that my parents died in a car accident caused by my father drinking and driving the night they were killed.”

 Harry stops and takes a deep breath, “For almost eleven years I lived in a boot cupboard so small it stunted my growth. I was starved, made to wear my cousin’s hand-me-downs and beaten. Seen but not heard.” He whispers the last words, still feeling a tiny bit of shame for the way he was treated.

“I cooked and cleaned for them. My only escape from my family was school, until they realized how much I liked school, then I was pulled out under the guise of being homeschooled.”

Harry remembers when he brought home better grades than Dudley and was punished for it.

“On my eleventh birthday things changed for me. You see my father was wealthy and both of my parents went to boarding school in Scotland. It is traditional to be accepted when you turn eleven and on your birthday, you receive your acceptance letter. It was also mandated in my parents’ will that I had to attend the boarding school.”

Harry smiles for the first time since the start of  his tale. “I was so fucking happy, my aunt and uncle couldn’t keep me from attending. I was finally free from my family. Finally, I won’t have to see them again. How wrong was I to think that at the time? You see the man who killed my parents was still out there, and not only him but his followers too. He was a radical, a terrorist who my parents refused to follow and they were killed for it. Somehow, when I was a baby I got under his skin and I became his number one enemy. He had been searching for me since the night he killed my parents.”

Harry finds himself taking another deep breath, and letting it out slowly. “I might have gotten away from one hell for a little while, but I was put in another when I went away to school. Every year I was tormented, challenged and hunted by the madman while I was at school, only to return to my abusive family once the year ended.”

“Not to stop you, but, I feel like I’m missing a very big piece of the picture. I thought you were ready to talk. I feel as if you are telling me a different version of Charles Dickens’ Oliver Twist. All you leave me with are questions and more questions.”

Harry brows furrow in anger. “I told myself this was a mistake and that you would not believe me. Look, maybe this was a mistake. Forget everything I just told you.” He walks away before John can stop him. He doesn’t erase his memory, there is no need. He did not reveal anything about the magical world.

 _At least I tried to open up to someone else besides Draco, Blaise, and Neville._ _It was worth a shot._

Harry stays at the pier thinking about his life choices. He’s so deep in thought he does not see John walk back to where he is, standing behind him.

“I pray to God you’re not lying to me.”

Harry gasps and turns around facing John. They stare at each other, not saying a word.

John takes short steps, crowding into Harry’s space. Harry looks up into John’s clear blue eyes, which shine in the moonlight. “I got to my car and sat there thinking about how unfair I was to you.” He whispers, then lifting a hand, he cups Harry’s left cheek. “I told you I would listen to what you had to say. And I shut you out. I’m sorry.”

Harry closes his eyes and inhales a large breath, letting it out slowly before opening them again. “I know how it sounds. I really do. Every time I remember about what has happened in my life, I shake my head in disbelief. I lived it and still find it hard to believe.”

“So what do you need, what do you want from me?” John asks sincerely.

“I need a friend,” Harry answers quickly. “I need someone who will listen to me and just be there.”

John is quiet for a few seconds, staring into Harry’s face. He removes his hand from his cheek. Then he steps back, giving Harry room to breathe. Harry thinks he is leaving again, but instead John stretches his hand out. Harry doesn’t know what to think or say. He stares at John’s face then to his hand, and back to his face.

“Come on,” he says. “Let’s go get something to eat. Talking always makes me hungry.” The smile on his face puts Harry at ease.

Harry places his hand into John’s, who pulls him close. And they begin to walk down the pier. For the first time in a long time, Harry feels as if things will start to get better for him.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my website www.giovannareaves.com for more of my writing:)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my website www.GiaReavesSlashWorld.com for updates.  
> Gia


End file.
